The Double moon trilogy
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Syaoran's past, basically, how he became a guardian, stuff that will make my other stories make sense... Part 2 is a Tragic Love affair, and part three is Syaoran the Card Captor and Yue the guardian! (Syaoran x Yue pairing)
1. How Syaoran came to be (Or is it Lune?)

Hi everybody! This is Shadow here, with another CCS fan fic! Anyways, I decided to write a fic to explain how Syaoran became the moon card guardian (and later master). I fooled around with the idea for a bit before I hit on the perfect solution. What if somebody had left a baby on Clow's doorstep, knowing that he was a powerful magician, but believing he was rich because he lived in a mansion? Hmmm…. now that's an interesting idea…   
  
I am going to be using some Han yu pin yin.   
  
Contains some Yue + Syaoran pairing! You have been warned!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! It belongs to Kodashi and Clamp. (I refuse to acknowledge Nelvana, so sue me!)   
  
It was a cold, dark night. A shadowy figure carrying a small bundle stopped in front of a large dimly lit mansion. Sighing, it searched around until it found the doorstep. Quietly, it deposited its burden there and slipped a letter into the folds of the green blanket. Then, wiping tears from its eyes, the apparition quickly kissed the bundle and murmured, "This is for the best. There are rich people here and they will take of you. I love you… Syaoran." Then, the specter slipped away, hidden by the darkness.  
  
The next morning…  
  
Yue woke up around 5 A.M. in the morning. He rose and unfurled his wings, making sure that they weren't stiff. Then, he frowned. There was a faint, barely detectable sense of magic somewhere around. It was someone's aura. Not Clow's aura of darkness, or Cerebus' sunny spirit, but something more like his, silvery like the moon. A new card perhaps? But Clow was still asleep, so that wasn't very probable. Yue decided to go find out, so he headed towards the front of the mansion, retracting his wings as not to scare anybody.  
  
Finally, Yue traced the magic to the front door. He looked confused. "What in the name of Clow?" he asked as he opened the door. On the doorstep was a small bundle. Yue picked it up, as a letter fell out of the folds. Yue opened the blanket to take a peek. Then, he screamed. LOUD.   
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CLOW IS THIS?!?!?!" He shouted. This shout woke up Clow and Cerebus, who came out of the master bedroom. Clow walked up to Yue, as Cerebus followed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What did you wake me up for, Yue? I was having this great dream about pancakes with lots and lots of maple syrup-" Cerebus trailed off as Clow motioned for him to be quiet.  
  
"What have you got there, Yue?" Clow asked as he put on his spectacles. Yue scowled as he held the bundle out. Clow's eyes widened. "A baby boy?" he asked. Yue shrugged. "I don't know where it came from, master, but it was on the doorstep. Should I dispose of it?" he asked, hoping the answer would be yes. He did NOT want a baby getting underfoot while master Clow was working on very important projects.   
  
Clow noticed the letter lying on the floor, so he picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Clow,  
  
I am just a poor homeless woman now. Please take care of this child for me. He is all that I have. I cannot afford to keep him. You are rich and can easily afford it, so I am begging you to take care of him. His name is Syaoran, "little wolf", and he will listen to you. He has never seen my face, so he will assume you are his father. Please do not send him to the orphanage, because they are very cruel and unkind there. I wish only the best for Syaoran.  
  
Sincerely,  
Li Shueijin. (water + gold= crystal)  
  
  
"Well, this woman is certainly very sincere." Said Clow. Then he frowned. "Shueijin…that's the name of one of my distant cousins. I guess she believes I'll take this child in because he would be my nephew." Clow thought for a while. Then he smiled. "It will be amusing to have a child in this house. After all, people might think I'm a bit more 'normal' now." Yue's jaw dropped to the ground. Cerebus looked stunned.  
  
"Master Clow, you're thinking about keeping a child NOW? While you're creating the Clow Cards? You can't! Besides, who would take care of him?" Yue cried. "Well, I can't do it." Said Cerebus. "I'm not even remotely human. I think you should take care of him, Yue. After all, Master Clow will be working on the cards and won't have any time to nurture a child. You're the perfect candidate." Said Cerebus, smirking broadly. Yue paled.  
  
"I think that's a great idea Cerebus." Said Clow. "After all, it might make Yue behave a bit more like a human… why not?" He handed Syaoran to Yue, who looked trapped. "He's all yours, Yue! Have fun! I'm off to my study." With that, Clow headed off, leaving poor Yue holding the baby. Yue had sweatdrops coming out of his head. * What am I supposed to do?! * (So now Yue has to play mommy…)  
  
Yue remained, holding Syaoran, who was STILL asleep. Suddenly, Syaoran started to toss and turn and scream feverishly. The air around him glowed silver. Yue started and nearly dropped him. "What?" he asked, looking surprised. Syaoran reached up and clung onto the front of his robe, crying uncontrollably. Yue sighed and shifted his position so he could hold him.   
  
Yue decided to try and calm him down, since he didn't want drenched clothes, so he sent a jolt of his own moon energy into Syaoran's body. It calmed him down in mere seconds. Then, Syaoran opened his eyes. They were a strange color, sort of silvery-blue color. "Ma-ma?" he asked in baby talk, staring up at a dumbfounded Yue. This time, Yue did drop him. Fortunately, the Float card had just been completed, and caught the baby for him. Yue picked Syaoran up. Then, he turned around to see Cerebus looking at him and laughing.  
  
"Hahaha! That's so funny! Wait until I tell Clow! The baby thinks you're its mother!" Cerebus cried, rolling around on the ground, laughing crazily. Yue glared at Cerebus before heading to the kitchen to make something for the baby. *Wait a minute. I can't cook. Oh great… * (Yes, Yue would make a terrible housewife. :) )   
  
Clow was busy putting finishing touches on the Flower card when an explosion rocked the mansion. Clow serenely dusted off his robes and picked up the Flower. Then, he headed off to find the culprit. A few minutes later, Clow found Yue standing in the kitchen covered with some unidentifiable substance. Next to Yue were a hysterical Cerebus and a giggling Syaoran. Clow raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"I'm very sorry master." Said Yue, looking down ashamedly. "I was only trying to feed the baby, but I didn't know what to give it, so I tried to make it some food…" Yue trailed off here as Cerebus took over. "But Yue can't cook! So he put raw eggs in the microwave, and the eggs exploded when they were heated, and then the oven blew up!" Cerebus finished. Clow sweatdropped.   
  
"Hmm. Maybe I should have told you. Just heat some milk, okay?" Clow asked. "Yes Master." Said Yue, who looked rather exasperated. * I'm going to get Cerebus for this! Wait… how do you heat milk? And how am I supposed to feed the baby? * After a long time, Yue finally got the hang of how to heat milk in a saucepan (The microwave exploded, remember?), although Yue suspected it would have taken less time if Cerebus hadn't accidentally activated the Firey card, which had taken up residence in the stove. The kitchen now smelled of burnt milk. Then Yue groaned. "Wait a minute…I don't think Syaoran can use a cup? How do I feed him?" Yue ran to find Clow, who was busy making another card. (We have now determined that Yue cannot cook.)   
  
"Master Clow! What do I do? How do I feed him?" Yue asked. Clow looked up and shouted something. A set of baby bottles formed, along with a pacifier, several diapers, a crib, and other miscellaneous items. "There. That should be enough, Yue." Said Clow. Yue looked at the stack of items and picked up a baby bottle. Then, he poured some warm milk in it and slowly and painstakingly fed Syaoran.   
  
The feeding was rather uneventful, unless you count the fact that Yue got covered with stuff when Syaoran burped. Yue sighed. Then, he left Syaoran in the care of Cerebus and went to get cleaned up. A shower would probably help, and it was lucky that Master Clow had made him some extra clothes. With that thought in mind, Yue headed off to his room. (Does he have one? Oh well…)  
  
Syaoran giggled and crawled over to Cerebus, who was sleeping. Yue had left to change out of his ruined uniform. When he returned, he saw Cerebus sitting in a pitiful heap, covered with soap bubbles. Yue stared. Syaoran ran (How is that possible?) over to him. "Mama!" he cried, jumping onto Yue, who freaked.  
  
Cerebus frowned. "Next time you go off, moon angel, WARN ME!!!" he shouted. Yue was still trying to untangle Syaoran from his hair. "What do you mean Cerebus?" he asked. Cerebus growled. "That kid's got magic! It's creepy! He apparently decided that it would be cool to wake me up! Well, he must have done something, because I wake up and there's a mermaid that looks sort of like the Watery Clow just created throwing soapsuds at me! Now look at me!" Cerebus finished with a growl.  
  
Yue looked surprised. He was even more surprised when Syaoran giggled again. * This kid is too cheerful. * He thought. Then, he quickly jumped out of the way when Cerebus started shaking himself, spraying water everywhere. Suddenly, a small mermaid figure did appear. "Bubbles!" Syaoran trilled, smiling. Immediately, the girl winked and smiled, before launching a huge ball of bubbles at the unsuspecting Cerebus. Just then, Clow came in.  
  
Clow suppressed a laugh when he saw the scene before him. A sopping wet Cerebus, Yue trying to untangle Syaoran from his hair, and the Bubbles card throwing soap bubbles at whoever came too close. Yue finally got Syaoran out of his hair, before deciding that he needed a ponytail. (And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the real reason why Yue has most of his hair in a ponytail.) Yue and Cerebus both looked at Clow.  
  
"Clow! I want an explanation!" Cerebus cried. "What is THAT?!" He pointed to the Bubbles card. Clow smiled his 'evil' grin. "It's the Bubbles card, Cerebus. Now, I won't have to force Yue to do my laundry anymore! Isn't it great?" Cerebus frowned. "GREAT?! THAT THING TRIED TO KILL ME!!!" Bubbles started to cry and turned back into a card, which Clow picked up before exiting the scene.   
  
The day progressed rather uneventfully. Yue had found out that the Bubbles card could also be used as a bathing agent. He simply had to leave Syaoran in the bathroom with Bubbles for 15 minutes. When he went back in, Syaoran would be clean and ready to go. That was a relief. However, Yue still had lots of problems trying to change diapers. (Poor Yue-san! Are you feeling sorry for him yet?)   
  
A month had passed. Yue had gotten a little bit more used to his role as Syaoran's 'mother', even though he still didn't like it. However, there was one thing that not even Clow could explain. Syaoran was growing faster then any normal child should. Right now, he was about 3 years old already. It was a perplexing matter. Just then, there was a high-pitched scream from the back yard. Yue sighed as he flew outside to take a look. What he saw terrified him.  
  
There was a sorcerer dressed all in black, complete with a facemask that left only his eyes exposed. In one hand, he held a screaming Syaoran. In the other, a very sharp looking knife. The sorcerer leered at Yue. "Don't move, moon guardian, or this kid here dies!" Then, he dissolved into cackles of insane laughter. Yue was frozen. * What am I going to do?! Clow trusts me to take care of Syaoran… * Suddenly, Syaoran's eyes lit up as silver energy exploded from his body.  
  
The sorcerer was startled and dropped Syaoran, which enabled Yue to fire a wave of crystal shards at him. Then, the sorcerer struck back with a whip of black lightning, knocking Yue to the ground. Syaoran ran over to him. "You hurt Yue!" He cried. Syaoran's aura lit up the area around him, as the sorcerer advanced. "Heh. You're only a little kid. You can't do anything!" the man said scornfully. Then, the earth beneath them rumbled and split. Yue barely had time to bring his silver shield up around both of them before they went flying into the air.  
  
* Oh shoot! We're going to hit the wall! * Was Yue's last coherent thought before they did, indeed hit the wall. What he didn't see after he blacked out was Syaoran charge the sorcerer as silver wings sprouted out of his back. He also didn't see the sorcerer fall to the ground after Syaoran threw magic at him. And he didn't see Clow FINALLY come out of his study and lock the intruder up in a magic-proof cage. (Ouch! Yue is going to have a really bad headache when he wakes up. Hehehe. )  
  
When Yue finally awakened, he saw an anxious Syaoran bending over him. "Yue! You're awake!" he cried excitedly. Yue groaned as he stretched, feeling bruises all over his body. His second thought was that Syaoran looked different. His hair-wasn't it brown before?- had turned silver, and there were a pair of wings coming out of his back. Yue rubbed his eyes before noticing that Clow and Cerebus were also in the room, looking at him with amusement.   
  
"What happened?" Yue asked. Syaoran looked down. "Well, after we hit the wall, you blacked out. I wasn't hurt since you were protecting me (Syaoran blushed here) and I guess something in me snapped. The next thing I knew, Clow was looking at me and the sorcerer was in a cage and Cerebus was trying to revive you and then I saw myself in a mirror and screamed." He said, all in one breath. Yue looked a bit confused, so he looked at Clow for an explanation. Cerebus spoke up.  
  
"Apparently Syaoran has some kind of bond with you, so he sort of borrowed your energy and attacked the sorcerer in a fury, and then Clow and I heard the commotion and went outside to take a look, and we found you against the wall with Syaoran trying to revive you and then Clow locked up the person and that's all." Cerebus finished, looking a bit miffed. Clow nodded.   
  
"Syaoran has some sort of bond with me?" Yue asked. Clow spoke up. "I think it has to do with the fact that you both draw your power from the moon. Also, it may result from the fact that Syaoran thought that you're his-err, mother, and since you both have a connection to me in some way." Said Clow. "Those are both potential bonds that could have resulted any time." Yue looked at Syaoran, who now looked to be about five years old. "And it would explain why Syaoran is growing up so fast."  
  
"Yue-san." Said Syaoran, chirping as he looked at his 'parent'. Yue sighed and picked up the five year old, feeling the familiar presence of the moon power. Syaoran buried his head in Yue's shoulder, as the moon guardian headed off to his own room. Cerebus watched in amusement. "There is something between those two." He remarked. Clow smiled. "I know." Was all he said before retreating to his study for some reasons known only to him.  
  
The next day, Yue was teaching Syaoran archery when Clow walked in with something. "Yes master?" Yue asked. Clow walked over to Syaoran and handed him a necklace. Syaoran made a face, but he put it around his neck. Then, Clow left. Syaoran and Yue shrugged and went back to their lesson. "Now, Syaoran, move your hand up more and aim higher." Said Yue. Syaoran nodded and shot a silvery arrow that hit close to the center of the target.  
  
"Good. Now, a bit lower and concentrate." Said Yue. Syaoran complied and after several tries, finally managed to nail the center. "Yes!" said Syaoran, jumping up and down and hugging Yue. "Thank you Yue-san!" Yue looked shocked. Then he smiled a little bit. Clow took note of this.  
  
When Clow walked back to the study, he found the sorcerer trying to saw through the cage with his knife. "Don't even think about it." Said Clow, frowning. "Now tell me. Why did you try to kill my guardians? And who are you?" The man frowned as he growled. "Have you forgotten me already, Clow? Too obsessed with your Cards and those precious guardians to remember your former apprentice?" Clow narrowed his eyes. "Jinmu. (Gold wood)" He said, his voice turning icy.  
  
"Yes. You cast me out. I was mocked! Imagine it, an apprentice of the great magician Clow Reed and then rejected! How do you think I felt!" he shouted. Clow twirled his staff around in his fingers as he replied, "If you hadn't been so foolish, trying to create your own creatures and cards before you were ready, and almost destroying the Balance, I would not have disowned you. You brought this on yourself. And you will now pay the price."   
  
Jinmu stared, and started laughing. "Don't make me laugh! You're a spineless old fool who couldn't kill a flea! HAHAHAHAH!" Then, he was slammed into the wall by the Shot card. Clow had a faint look of regret in his eyes. "You are a danger to everyone. I am going to do this to ensure you will never harm anyone again. Lock!" The lock card materialized and Jinmu was sealed.   
  
Okay, we'll skip to a few months later…  
  
It was…another day at Clow's house. He was almost done with the cards. Syaoran was 11 or 12 now, and his magical powers were steadily getting stronger. Yue had become less cold and distant, and Cerebus was still Cerebus. Clow was positive there was this sort of link between Yue and Syaoran, although neither of them had mentioned it. There were some advantages to being able to read minds.  
  
Syaoran lunged swiftly, stepping back to parry a blow from the mirror card. It was a near-perfect duplicate of him- with the exception of his feelings. He idly brought his sword up in 'guard' position before delivering a spin kick to Mirror's unprotected left side, knocking her off her feet. Then, he calmly lowered his blade toward her throat in the 'kill' position. Mirror sighed and reverted back to her true form.  
  
Faint applause was heard. Syaoran spun around to face Yue and Cerebus. Yue looked a bit bored, while Cerebus was clapping his paws enthusiastically and twitching his tail. "Excellent." Said Yue, putting all of his praise in that one word. Syaoran smiled. "Thank you, Yue-san." He said. "I'm impressed!" said Cerebus. "I didn't think you were any good, and you weren't even using the Sword Card! That is just so cool!"   
  
"Very good, Syaoran." Clow said. Then, he yelled out a command in Chinese. Syaoran gasped in surprise as the key around his neck began to glow. "What-the!" Syaoran asked. Then, his wings and hair changed again. And blue cards began to gather around him.  
  
"The moon cards, and their guardian Lune." Clow said. "Excuse me?!" Syaoran asked. Yue looked at him. "I did not create the moon cards. You did. You've been subconsciously creating them using pure moon energy." He said. "As for the name, that was just a whim. After all, we can't have a moon guardian named Syaoran, can we?"  
  
Syaoran * sigh *. "But how could I create cards without knowing?" he asked.  
  
"You did know, only on a subconscious level. Someone has to carry on my work after I am gone, and you're the only one who can do it." Clow said. This brought strong reactions from the guardians, but Clow waved off their protests.  
  
"All humans die sometime, and I've been living for several hundred years already." Clow said. Yue was crying, tears running down his face, while Cerebus howled and shook his head in denial.  
  
Clow promised them that he wasn't going to die just yet, which was a relief to all of the guardians, but they were still worried.  
  
"Yue-san, is this my fault?" Syaoran asked. Yue looked at him. "What do you mean, Syaoran, I mean Lune?"   
  
"Is Clow Reed-san just going to die so he won't be hampering my magical powers? Because if that's the case, I don't deserve to be his successor. I'm so scared Yue-san!" Syaoran finished, crying.  
  
Yue picked up the crying Syaoran. (Or should I call him Lune now?) "Don't worry Syaoran, it'll all work out in the end."  
  
It was another three months before Clow finally announced his decision again. All three guardians stared in horror.  
  
"Master Clow, you can't!" Cerebus shouted. "No… it's all my fault!" Syaoran cried. "If you hadn't adopted me-!" Clow cut them both off by waving a hand.   
  
"It must be now." Clow said. "Yue, since you seem to be the most reluctant one, you will be given the duty of being the Decision Maker, to choose a new candidate who you think will fill the requirements."  
  
"No one will come up to my standards! I don't want a new master!" Yue cried.  
  
"On the other hand, since Yue will undoubtly be biased, Cerebus should make the decision and Yue will become the Final Judgment Maker and judge." Clow said.  
  
"You've really thought this out very carefully, Master Clow." Syaoran said, looking at Clow.  
  
"Yes, and I know what will happen, so…" Clow finished. "A person will appear and become your new master…"  
  
"I don't want a new master!" Yue repeated. "Let me sleep in the book forever…"  
  
"Yue, Cerebus, and the Cards." Clow said. "They were all created by heart's blood and magic. I don't want you to disappear after my death, I wish you will be happy with your new master." Clow hugged Yue, before Yue fainted and turned into the little winged moon. (Speaking of that, why don't you ever see it after Manga six?)  
  
"You know Yue's heart best, Master." Cerebus said. "Still, I am disappointed… to choose me as the Decision Maker…"  
  
"Yue will live through this." Clow said, as he hugged Cerebus before he turned him into the glowing sun.   
  
"And you, Lune." Clow said, turning to Syaoran. "Stay awake, don't sleep. And keep an eye on Yue and Cerebus for me." he said.  
  
Syaoran nodded, before folding his wings around him as he returned to his other form. Brown eyes opened and looked at Clow unflinchingly.  
  
"It is time for my last great magic work." Clow said. His staff dissolved as magic warped around both of them. Syaoran saw two different people, but that was it. Then, Syaoran quickly left. Another 30 years of hiding lay in wait for him.  
  
The End! This took me a month to write, so I put Differences can be Deadly on hold. Sorry! Anyways, now I can continue DCBD! Sorry, but I'm not that good @discriptions of death of Clow. :(  



	2. A Tragic Love...

I know, I know diane Normal diane 2 255 2001-11-01T22:45:00Z 2001-11-01T22:45:00Z 5 1811 10324 86 20 12678 9.2720 

I know, I know! Syaoran/Yue pairing isn't canon, but this is the fanfic world! I have the right to pair them together! It could happen, okay? I mean, if it was Sakura/Tomoyo and Touya/other person pairing, who would Syaoran and Yue be paired with?

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, own Lune, moon cards, and moon staff.

This is an AU (alternate universe) fic. Actually, almost all of my S/Y pairing fics are AU. This is the prologue to A change, also by me.

Summary: Yue is a dark magician who rules over a land called Selene. Every year, one child is chosen for sacrifice, or else it will not rain or snow and all the water will dry up, causing the people to starve. Nobody knows what happens to the children. Finally, one year, a child called Syaoran is chosen…

Warning: Yue is really abusive in the beginning. You have been warned…

            Yue watched the proceedings through Mirror. Another child was being sent to his castle, a boy. A pity, really… he had been hoping for a girl. Girls were so much easier to break, all you had to do was trap them with magic and they would create horrific illusions in their own minds, slowly driving themselves insane. Of course, once the process was over they became his cards, his beautiful, floating spirits. Rain, Snow, Storm, Cloud, Dream, Mirror, Silent… the list was fairly long.

             Yue slowly shook out his beautiful black wings. A forgotten memory stirred at the back of his mind, a smiling, black haired man with spectacles. _Clow_. He had loved Clow, but Clow hadn't loved him back. Instead, he had been chosen to become the Final Judgment maker, to test a new master. Why hadn't Clow understood his feelings? After Clow's death, he had broken the seal placed on the Clow book and escaped, taking the moon-based cards with him. 

            Yue had come to this country. They had believed him to be a powerful magician, and had tried to kill him, but he had beaten them easily. From then on, one child- usually a girl- had been given to him once a year to appease his anger. The rest was history. 

            Oh, he hadn't always been cold. But after Clow's death, he stopped caring. His wings had once been white, if he remembered correctly. But that didn't matter anymore. The darkness inside him had won the battle. He didn't care. He didn't live. He simply… existed. 

            A quiet tapping at the gate cut into his thoughts. "Lock." Yue said, as it disappeared. There was a creaking noise as the gates finally swung open. A nervous-looking man came into the castle cautiously. In his arms he was carrying a boy, who couldn't be more than six or seven years old. As soon as he saw Yue, he dropped the child and bolted out of the castle as fast as he could, leaving Yue alone with the child.

            Yue looked at him curiously. He didn't look scared or angry, unlike most of the children. The boy met his gaze, his glowing amber eyes meeting Yue's gaze. * Interesting… I haven't seen anybody with gold eyes ever since Cerebus was sealed. * He thought. 

            Syaoran stared at the magician. Someone had warned him that the magician was pure evil, but Syaoran only thought he looked sad- and angry. * I wonder why? Did someone hurt him really bad? * 

            A minute later, Yue looked away. Then, he raised himself from his chair. There was work to be done if this boy was going to become one of the cards. The Time card, now, that was a thought. Time wasn't occupied by a spirit; yet. In a split second, Syaoran found him self pinned to the floor. The last thing Syaoran saw were the magician's silver-turned-gold eyes staring into his.

            Two months passed. Yue finally decided to check on his new creation. It usually took less than a month for them to break. Syaoran was lying inside a cocoon of moon energy, the same cocoon Yue used to create his other spirits. However, he didn't look like he was in pain. In fact, he looked--- peaceful.

            "I hope he's not dead." Yue said. It would be a pity to lose a spirit like that. He slipped inside the cocoon easily, and picked up Syaoran to see if he was okay. Syaoran's eyes fluttered open, much to Yue's surprise. His eyes were filled with pain, but that wasn't unusual. Most of Yue's 'creations' went through pain before they went mad.

            "Yue-san." Syaoran said. That got Yue's attention.

            "How did you know my name?" He demanded. "No one knows, except for Cerebus, and he was sealed inside the book! How could you possibly find out?" 

            "I-I saw _things_." Syaoran said, shivering even though he wasn't cold. "You used to be an angel, didn't you, Yue-san?" Even now, the visions danced before his eyes. 

            * Angel… * Yue thought bitterly. Once, a long time ago, Clow had called him that. Cerebus used to call him Moon Angel when he was annoyed. How could this _child_ have found out?

            "Tell me. How do you know this?" Yue cried. He was losing his composure, something that hadn't happened since Clow's death, and a mere _child_ was causing him more pain then he had ever wished to remember.

            "I don't know." Syaoran said hesitantly. How would he be able to explain this? "It's just that I saw things that happened in the past, from your point of view. It's like I was _inside_ your body. I felt your pain, your anguish, and your anger, all of it. And I know that you still love Clow."

            "Pain?" Yue said, sarcasm laced through every word. "You don't know the true meaning of that word." Without thinking, he picked Syaoran up and pinned him against the wall of the cocoon, before kissing him brutally. This is pain! This is the anguish I had to go through! And you try to taunt me with memories! He screamed, forcefully shoving his thoughts into Syaoran's mind.

            Syaoran shuddered as he felt Yue's thoughts echo through his head. He didn't fight back. He simply let Yue do, as he liked, because he knew that the moon guardian was hurting. By the time Yue had finally recovered, Syaoran was curled up in a fetal position. Yue decided that he had been broken and stormed off, only in a slightly better mood.

            This pattern continued. Every time Yue went to check on Syaoran, he would be sitting there looking at Yue with a sad look in his eyes. That never failed to infuriate Yue. He would lash out in anger, and every time, Syaoran would just let him do as he pleased. He never fought back. _Never_. Why?

            "What is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Yue shouted as he kissed Syaoran fiercely, as his nails scraped across Syaoran's arms, leaving trails of blood. "Why don't you fight back?"

            Syaoran stared at him sadly. "Yue-san…" He whispered. He swallowed, not knowing what to say. Finally, he opened his eyes again. "Because I love you, Yue-san."

            That got Yue's attention. "What?"

            "I love you, Yue-san." Syaoran said, knowing he would probably be damned for saying this, but frankly, he didn't care. He had loved the moon guardian ever since Yue had rescued him, and nothing would ever change that. Even though Yue had fallen to darkness, Syaoran was still determined to fly after him and bring him back.

            "What do you know of love?" Yue cried, shattered beyond belief. Syaoran didn't know his words had hurt Yue that much. He never wanted to hurt Yue-san…

            "I may not know much, but I do know that I love you." Syaoran said. He leaned up, his false appearance melting away as he kissed the stunned moon guardian. "Forever and ever…" 

            Yue watched, wide-eyed, as Syaoran seemed to melt and reform. When had the child suddenly grown up? What did he know? Then, he felt Syaoran's lips on his own, willingly, and he had a glimpse of happiness.

            Beautiful white wings, the way his had been, wrapped around him. He felt something that had been festering inside of him suddenly gone. Like freedom from hell…

            "I love you." Syaoran whispered as he caught the older moon guardian in his arms, resisting Yue's attempt to run away. "I've loved you ever since you saved me from Jinmu. (Read How Syaoran came to be- (or is it Lune?), also by yours truly.) "Why won't you believe me? Is it because I'm younger than you are?"

            Yue could only watch in shock, as Syaoran ran his fingers through Yue's long hair, still kissing him. "Don't you believe me, Yue-san?" He asked, sending his own moon magic into Yue's being, accepting the darkness that was part of him and absorbing half of it into himself, where it would not be able to hurt anyone. 

            Yue's mind was in turmoil. How had Lune survived after Clow had died? He hadn't remembered. He had assumed Lune would have been sealed in the book as well, but he had been wrong. 

            "Lune… you would still want me? After I hurt you like that?" Yue asked, praying that it was true. Golden eyes met his own. "Yue-san…. I do love you." Syaoran said, leaning up for another kiss. This time, Yue didn't try to run away. He just accepted the fact. Maybe he did have something to live for…

            However, the sound of shattering glass broke the moment. Wide-eyed, Yue and Syaoran both turned to look at the source. They were greeted by the sight of hundreds of armed me climbing the walls surrounding the castle. The sheer brute force had finally broken Lock, who had returned to the Clow book.

            "Lune, run. I'll try to hold them off." Yue said. Syaoran shook his head stubbornly. "No. I have magic too. I'm staying with you!" 

            "Lune, you know that there is a good chance neither of us will survive." Yue said. Syaoran nodded as he held his key out. "Key that hides the power of the moon, Reveal your true form before me! Your master Lune commands you, Release!" Syaoran spun around and grabbed his staff. Then, he and Yue headed for the door.

            They were several feet away when the door exploded inwards, showering them with broken pieces of wood. Syaoran winced as he was hit pretty hard. Apparently, the people had brought a battering ram. Now, armed men started to charge in. Syaoran reacted on instinct. "Nightmare! Show their worst nightmares to them!" A black ghost (sort of like Haunter from pokémon) appeared and shot black waves into people, making them so terrified that they dashed out. 

            "Snow! Bury them!" Yue cried as Snow created a snowstorm, burying several people alive. However, more were coming. Yue activated a second card, Freeze, to freeze them solid, but the strain of using magic was starting to show on him. 

            "Paralyze!" Syaoran shouted, getting several dust-covered people to turn into statues. "Reflect!" He called, a minute later, as some rocks started hurtling his way. They were going to lose. He could feel it in his blood…

            "Well, if we're going down, I say we take them all down with us." Syaoran whispered in Yue's ear as they stood back to back. More reinforcements were coming, and Nightmare was starting to wear off. "I agree." Yue said as he pulled out the strongest moon card he had. Dark. Nobody knew why Dark was so powerful, or what it did yet, but this was as good a time to try as any. Meanwhile, Syaoran chose Tempest, a weather card.

            "Dark!" "Tempest!" They shouted at the same time. Jaws dropped as Dark and Tempest combined into something truly terrifying. On it's own, Dark was a gentle card, but Tempest was nothing but raging weather. Together, the two cards annihilated all the attackers. However, the combined attack was too much for Syaoran and Yue to bear. They both collapsed instantly. White and black feathers swirled through the air. 

            When Yue awakened, he was sealed inside the book again. Lune was nowhere to be seen.

            "Where did Lune go?" Yue asked Cerebus, frantic. 

            "He was reborn." Cerebus said, yawning. He was annoyed at being awakened from his nap. "I don't know if we'll ever see him again." 

            "Lune…" Yue said, closing his eyes. * I hope you're okay, wherever you are. *

            Meanwhile, in Hong Kong, the head of the Li clan found a baby boy…

The end! This is just the prologue! If you hated it, tell me, but do it as constructive criticism! Flames will be drowned by Watery! Don't worry. The actual story isn't dark at all! :) Also, the story is a lot longer and different. So don't flame! REVIEW PLEASE!

Moon cards used

Nightmare- a black spirit that looks sort of like, Haunter from pokemon. The opposite of the Clow Card Dream. Paralyze- a tiny emerald-green fairy that sprinkles dust on people to paralyze them. Reflect- a defense card, the picture shows two sides of a mirror, one has a light beam coming at it and the other side shows a dark beam being reflected off it. Tempest- a weather card, all you see is a dark cloud with lightning bolts coming out of it and the faint shape of a girl wearing a genie outfit inside.


	3. A change can do so much...

Hi Everybody diane Normal diane 2 2551 2001-11-06T02:31:00Z 2001-11-06T02:31:00Z 60 22690 129336 1077 258 158833 9.2720 1 

This is Shadow! I thought that I'd try a happy fanfic for a change, so here it is! Here's the idea. What if Sakura and Syaoran met earlier, like when they were 7 and 8, before the cards were released, and they were good friends? And what if it was Syaoran who accidentally opened the book, not Sakura? (No, I did not steal anybody's idea for this fic.) Find out in this story! I will be using most of the Clow Cards, but I probably will be throwing in some extras as well. (Moon cards. Syaoran gets them about halfway through the season. DON'T STEAL THEM! I DO FLAME PEOPLE WHO STEAL MY CARDS!) Charles= Cerebus in human form. Yue is released from the book instead of Cerebus, who takes on a human form. Go figure. Oh yeah. Cards and Card order are based on a random lottery. And yes, Yue does eat, because he doesn't have a false form in this version. Also, Syaoran is supporting Yue because they both have the same type of magic and Syaoran is the card captor…

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS, belongs to Clamp and Kodashi. I own moon cards, Lune, moon staff, chants. 

THIS TOOK TWO MONTHS TO WRITE, SO DON"T STEAL ANYTHING. 

Indicates when Clow Cards are talking, * * is thoughts.

            Order of card captures/findings

Dash (Yeah, thank goodness he didn't have to catch the cards with just Dash…) Windy (No, I didn't pick this one at random, but how else was I supposed to scatter the rest?) Time (This should help him in his captures…) Lock (Randomly drawn, not my fault. But it CAN come in handy.) Jump (First card Syaoran caught) Little (Second card Syaoran caught) Power (Third card…) Watery (I truly did not intend for Syaoran to capture a second 'major' card so fast, but it was random lottery, so…) Through (How am I supposed to do this?!) Sleep (Sixth card… should I make Yue fall asleep? Wait a minute… Sleep is a moon card. Never mind.) Arrow (Oh, Meiling's in for it now… Seventh card) Create (This is going to be fun. :)) Loop (Ninth card) Maze (Syaoran, be grateful that you have the Through.) Illusion (Oh boy. This is going to be difficult.) Shot (Poor Syaoran…) Voice (Finally! An easy card!) Fly (Yeah, Syaoran finally caught Fly…) Big (The counterpart to Little… shouldn't be too hard.) Firey (Why did this card pop up so early? Blame the random lottery. :( ) Erase (Yes, erase! This will prevent him from having to use Sleep all the time.) Yue (Yue?! What does that mean?! It means, Syaoran finally gets his Power-up!) Fight (Prepare for Syaoran to get hurt, again… or not) Silent (Teleportation, anyone? Be quiet!) Freeze (Yes, the big ice fish over there.) Wood (I'm a nice tree…) Glow (twenty-second card.) Flower (twenty-fourth.) Bubbles (twenty-fifth.) Return (Syaoran in the past.. HAHAHAHA!) Float (yes, the float card!) Snow (yeah! The first weather card!) Light (this is a bit early, but…) Change (some explanations are in order…) Cloud (And this happens while Sakura and Charles are switched too…) Move (What does this card do anyways? Besides moving stuff…) Sword (But Syaoran doesn't need a sword! Or does he?) Wave (What does this card do? It's never mentioned in the anime. Thirty-fourth card.) Libra (Syaoran goes to court. *_*; The Libra card is supposed to represent justice/truth/judgment. Go figure why Clow designed this.) Dark (Of course, having Light helps. Note, that sometime the catching order may be a bit off. This is when you _find_ the card, not catch it.) Thunder (Why didn't this come up earlier? I have no idea… blame the random lottery. Poor Syaoran has to be rescued again.) Rain (I guess it's time for another weather card!) Shadow (Wow, Dark appeared before Shadow did.) Storm (And that's all of the weather cards. Fortieth card.) Shield (Finally! Maybe this will keep Syaoran from getting hurt as much! Yeah right…) Mirror (Oh no…) Song (So how do I capture this one?) Mist (Nothing to say :( Dream (Finally… I like this card!) Twin (Wow… thought it would come up sooner. In which Syaoran has to deal with two Touya. And one was bad enough…) Sand (I'm sinking! AAAHHHH!) Sweet (sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Yue on a sugar high!) Earthy (And we prepare for the final judgment… what is the final judgment?) 

IN CASE YOU SKIPPED MY AUTHOR'S NOTES, THIS TOOK 8 MONTHS TO WRITE, So don't steal it! I WILL FLAME YOU!

Now we can go on to the story…

            Sakura stood at the airport, waving to her friend. "Bye Syaoran! I hope we see each other again!" she said. "Bye Sakura! I love you!" Syaoran shouted back at her. Syaoran had been glad to meet the perky girl named Sakura Kinimoto. He had stayed with her family for a few brief weeks, when his sisters had gone on a magical training quest along with his mother and the rest of his family. Since Syaoran's mother had known Sakura's mother when she was an exchange student, it had been arranged for Syaoran to stay with Sakura's family.

It had been a good last week. Touya, Sakura's irritable older brother, had stayed out of the way. Sakura's dad's cooking was as good as ever, and Sakura had been sweet and nice, as usual. What a welcome change from having to live with his four annoying older sisters. Now, it was time to leave and resume his magical training. Syaoran smiled. 

He _had_ wished Sakura could stay with his family, since she _did_ have a magical aura, but his mother had put her foot down on it. "There's no way she can train with you," she had said. "And there's nobody who will take care of her." And THAT settled the matter. 

It had been two years since Syaoran and Sakura had met. Syaoran's training was almost complete, while Sakura remained blissfully unaware of everything. They had written letters and exchanged phone calls, but it just wasn't the same. Syaoran hadn't told her about his training to become the head of the Li clan, sparing her the harsh details of reality. Instead, he wrote about the weather, how school was, and various other mundane details. Sakura didn't know a thing about what she was missing.

Sakura missed Syaoran. After all, he had been a much better friend than Touya would ever be. Touya teased her too much. Didn't he know she wasn't a monster? Of course, Charles…Sakura blushed here as she thought about him. * But what about Syaoran? * a little voice nagged in the back of her head. *He's just a friend. Charles is, well, Charles! * Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Sakura, picking it up. "Hi Sakura. Can I talk to your dad?" asked Syaoran. Sakura stared for a moment before saying. "Hai, I'll go get him. Otousan!" Sakura's dad walked out of his study with a mug of tea. "Yes, Sakura?" "Otousan, Syaoran wants to talk to you." "Really? Okay." Fujitaka picked up the phone. 

"Hello? This is Fujitaka speaking. Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure it will be no problem, yes, I don't think Touya will mind too much, Okay, goodbye." Fujitaka hung up the phone and turned to Sakura. "Syaoran wanted to know if living with us for a while is a possibility." "Hoe? Of course he can stay!" said Sakura excitedly. "Good. In that case, why don't we clean up the spare bedroom for him?" 

"Why is he coming?" Touya growled. Fujitaka sighed. "Touya, you shouldn't be so mean to him. Syaoran is staying with us because his family wants him to learn Japanese and our history, stuff like that. Oh, and _try_ to be nice to him while he's here, okay?"

Touya frowned. "Okay, I'll tolerate him. That's it."

Syaoran arrived a few days later. Sakura flew out the door to meet him, while Touya hid in his room, not wanting to face the gaki. "Hi Syaoran-kun! I missed you!" said Sakura, hugging him. "Hi Sakura. I missed you a lot too." Said Syaoran. "So, do you mind me living with you?"

"Of course I don't mind! Oniichan will mind though." Said Sakura. Syaoran laughed. "I think I can deal with you Oniichan. Don't worry." "So how was your trip?" asked Fujitaka, walking in. "Oh, it was fine." Said Syaoran. "Your room is over there, next to Sakura's." said Fujitaka, pointing to a bedroom furnished with a reading desk, two lamps, a bookshelf, and a bed. "Thanks!" said Syaoran, picking up his suitcases and heading up the stairs, followed by Sakura.

After dinner, Syaoran unpacked his stuff; the magic books, his compass, his sword…and other more ordinary objects. He put the books on the bookshelf, and his sword and compass into a drawer. He did NOT want Touya peeking in here and finding them. Since Touya had some magical powers of his own, it would probably be disastrous if Touya touched anything. Who knows what might happen?

Around 2 A.M. in the morning, Syaoran finally fell asleep, due to jet lag. Unfortunately, it was a Sunday, so he did have to worry about crawling out of bed the next morning. He woke up around 4 A.M. Syaoran groaned. He had dreamed about the Clow, again, but this time it was a lot more vivid than before. "It must be a prophetic dream. The Clow must be really close." Sneaking downstairs, Syaoran finally found himself in Fujitaka's study. His attention was drawn to an inconspicuous red and gold book.

"The Clow." Said Syaoran. Thinking quickly, he opened the book. Inside was the set of Clow Cards. Flipping over the first card, Syaoran saw that it was Windy. "Hmm. The elders told me that I'd have to activate a card in order to wake the guardian beast, but if I use Windy, than all the cards will fly away. Then, I'd run the risk of losing some of them. What will I do?"

Syaoran pondered for a few minutes, before leafing through the deck. Finally, he spotted a card that looked safe. "The Dash looks harmless enough." Picking it up, Syaoran read the inscription. "Dash…" Immediately, a gold magic circle formed under his feet as a bunch of a small creature appeared. Then, it jumped onto Syaoran and started licking his face, which startled him. Just then silver light came out of the book.

The light formed into the shape of an older boy dressed in Chinese style robes with wings. He slowly opened his amethyst/silver eyes and gazed at Syaoran. "And who are you?" he asked. "I am Syaoran Li, from the Li Clan." Syaoran said. "And you must be Yue." The boy nodded as he opened his wings. "I am the final judgment maker, Yue. I am here to test, whether the candidate, chosen by decision maker Cerebus, is worthy of becoming out master." He stated, as a silver bow and arrow appeared. Syaoran sweatdropped.

"What a minute here! I just released the cards! How am I supposed to go through the final judgment anyways?!?!" Syaoran yelled. Yue looked at him in surprise. "What?" "Besides, I haven't even SEEN Cerebus!" Syaoran finished as Yue took in the scene before him. The Dash was jumping on Syaoran's bed, while the Clow book was lying open on the desk, all the cards sitting inside neatly. And they were still unmarked. Yue looked VERY puzzled. 

"Okay, let me get this straight. You opened the book, released the Dash, and then I appeared? No Cerebus, no Windy?" Yue asked. Syaoran nodded. Then he picked up the book. Yue suddenly turned pale. "The lock of the sun beast… it's gone! No wonder he isn't here!" Flipping the book over, he saw that the winged crescent moon was still attached to the back of the  book. Suddenly, a note fell out, along with the Firey.

Hi Yue old buddy old pal,

            Listen, I was just thinking, that I'm not going to follow some candidate around, catching the cards. It'll take too much work. Besides, there's no guarantee that I'll get good food. You, on the other hand, don't eat. So I'm proposing a change of plan. How about it? You'll accompany the new candidate, and I'll deliver the final judgment. Isn't that a great idea? 

Thanks a bunch Yue,

Cerebus.

Yue and Syaoran both stared. Then, Yue lost it.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! HOW COULD CEREBUS DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!?! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, CEREBUS!!!!" Yue ranted for a full five minutes before he calmed down sufficiently. Then he sighed. "Why couldn't Clow have warned me? I bet he knew about this… Grrrr." Syaoran looked at Yue and smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to accompany me then." He said. Yue nodded glumly. Syaoran picked up the now tired Dash, which had finally stopped jumping on the bed and was sleeping. "Does that mean releasing the cards?" he asked.

"Yes." Was all Yue said as he sighed. He watched as Syaoran took two cards out of the deck before raising a card in determination. "Windy!" Immediately, Wind began to blow and scattered the rest of the cards. Yue looked at Syaoran. He hadn't expected the boy to keep any at all. * Maybe he does have powers, or just a brain… Cerebus, why? * Syaoran picked up the pen and wrote his name on the bottom of several cards. 

Yue reached into the book and retrieved a rather (in his opinion) girlish key. It was pink, topped with a birds' head and hung on the end of a leather cord. Syaoran sweatdropped. "Do I have to use that?" he asked. Yue shrugged. "I'm afraid so." Syaoran shook his head violently. "Hmm… Maybe I could alter the appearance a little bit." Said Yue hopefully. "Could you?" asked Syaoran, holding out his sword. Yue thought for a moment before chanting.

"Sword that has held the power of the moon, accept the power of Clow and Darkness!" he cried. In an instant, there was a flash, and when Syaoran's vision finally cleared to the point that he could see, he saw Yue holding his sword. The yin/yang had changed into a crescent moon/sun pattern. Unfortunately, pink wings flanked the moon, lending it a truly disreputable look. Syaoran sighed. * At least this will be better than using the wand… I hope. *

"Now what will we do about your appearance?" Syaoran asked. "How am I going to explain to Kinimoto-san why there's a person in my bedroom at 4 in the morning?" Yue shrugged. "I could shrink." He said. Syaoran brightened. "Could you?" Yue shrugged again as he furled his wings again. "That'll work." Said Syaoran. "Do you need to eat in this form?" Yue nodded. "Okay, I'll get some food for you as soon as someone cooks breakfast. For now, let's go to sleep." He said. Yue glowed a bit and shrank down to the size of a doll and landed on the bed to Syaoran, who was now sleeping soundly. * This can't be too bad… but I'm still going to get you for this CEREBUS! Wait a minute. Oh yeah, now I remember. I _can_ eat. I guess I'm going to have to, since there's no way I'll get energy from the moon right now. *

An hour later, there was a disturbance outside. Syaoran yawned, rubbed his eyes, looked outside and freaked. There was a little bunny thing hopping around. Syaoran looked surprised. "What is that?" he asked. "Did Dash escape or something?" Yue was up in an instant. "No. That's the Jump card." Syaoran groaned. "Bell that hides the powers of darkness, reveal your true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, Release!" 

"Windy! Become a reprimanding chain!" Syaoran cried, releasing the wind spirit, which wrapped around the bunny, who shrieked in surprise as it was trapped. "Now Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran yelled. And Jump was captured. Syaoran and Yue went back to sleep. Yue's last coherent thought? * I hate you CEREBUS!!! *

Now Touya Kinimoto was not only a very suspicious person, he also had magical powers. So he knew something was amiss the next morning, when Syaoran carried a plate of pancakes up to his room instead of eating downstairs with Sakura. Being the suspicious person that he was, Touya decided to confront Syaoran.

"All right, gaki, what were you doing last night." Said Touya, growling. "I didn't do anything." Said Syaoran, glaring back at him. "Oh yeah. So where did that cute little stuffed doll of yours come from? I know that you didn't get it from Hong Kong." Said Touya. "This?" asked Syaoran, picking up Yue (Who was trying very hard not to attack Touya at being called a doll). "Oh, this is a doll I've had for years. Right Sakura-chan?" Sakura faintly remembered Syaoran having a special doll, but not remembering what it looked like, nodded. Touya glowered and left the table.

"Phew, that was too close for comfort." Said Syaoran. "Here, Yue, you can have the rest of my pancakes if you're hungry." "Thanks. Maybe I can eat," said Yue, biting into one as Syaoran packed his school bag. As soon as he was finished, Syaoran put Yue (still the size of a doll) into his school bag and headed off to school.

They were heading down the road when Syaoran spotted a boy with blond hair and brown eyes next to Touya on his bicycle. "Hi, you must be Syaoran. Sakura told me about you. My name is Charles. I hope we can be friends." Said Charles. Sakura blushed, before leaving for the elementary school. Charles tossed Sakura a candy. Syaoran wondered why Charles had gold eyes.

They had just gotten in the schoolyard when a voice yelled. "That's so kawaii! And I got it all on tape!" "Nani?" asked Syaoran. Sakura sweatdropped. "That's Tomoyo-chan. She's my best friend and she loves videotaping people." Said Sakura. Syaoran turned pale and ran, just as a purple-haired girl holding a portable video camera came into view.  *That must be Tomoyo.* he thought, before heading on to his classroom. * I just HATE being videotaped. * He shuddered.

"Hello class. This is Syaoran Li, a new transfer student from Hong Kong." Said Tereda-sensei when class started. "You can sit behind Sakura Kinimoto. I understand that you're staying with her family. She'll show you around school." Syaoran nodded and sat behind Sakura. Feeling bored (and suffering from lack of sleep), he dozed off until the bell rang for recess. The teacher didn't notice, luckily.

Syaoran sat through the rest of his classes. They were all pretty easy, except for Japanese, which was a bit difficult. Syaoran noticed several girls making eyes at him in all his classes and looked extremely unhappy. When lunch came, Syaoran escaped outside and hid. He climbed up a tree and looked around before he let Yue out of his schoolbag.

"It's VERY stuffy in there." Said Yue, fanning himself. "I hope I get recompensed for this! Cerebus, how could you do this to me?" Syaoran laughed a little bit at the huffy moon guardian, who rolled his eyes and settled down on a tree branch. Syaoran handed him a Popsicle. (Yes, you probably CAN buy Popsicles, so yell at me.)

Syaoran was eating his lunch in a tree with Yue when he heard a scream. Turning around, he saw one of his new classmates shrinking while others panicked and ran away from her, screaming. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "It's the Clow Card Little!" said Yue. Syaoran nodded as he summoned his sword. "Bell that hides the powers of darkness, reveal your true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, Release! Windy!" he called, as Windy wrapped itself around the offending midget. Little squeaked and tried to get away, but couldn't. "Now Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran yelled as the Little was captured. Fortunately, nobody had noticed. Syaoran picked up his card as Rika and Naoko took the girl to the office.

"That was pretty good. " Yue admitted. "Thanks." Said Syaoran. "By the way, would you like some of my lunch? Fujitaka packed me way too much food." Yue descended and began to eat slowly, as his Popsicle had been dropped in the confusion. Maybe Yue does like sweets?

When Sakura and Syaoran returned home, they found Touya and Charles having tea. "Hi Charles-san." Said both of them in unison, blushing. Touya noticed this and veins started popping on his head. "Hi." Said Charles. "You know, I heard the strangest thing today. There are rumors going around that the girls locker room at our school is haunted, because there are ghosts there."

"GHOSTS?!?!?!" cried Sakura, curling up into a ball and starting to shiver uncontrollably. "Aw, come on Kaijuu, it's probably just a rumor." Said Touya. * Hmm, ghosts. Illusion card maybe?* Syaoran thought. He quickly finished his tea and went upstairs. Yue popped out of his backpack. "Ghosts. That sounds suspiciously like the Illusion card, but I might be wrong." Said Yue. "We'll have to take a look."

Syaoran nodded. "But you'll have to go into the girls locker room during the day." Said Yue. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?" shouted Syaoran. Yue nodded. "You mean I have to disguise myself as a GIRL?!?!" "Yep." Said Yue. Syaoran sweatdropped and sighed. "Oh, the troubles that arise when you're a Card Captor. Just my luck. Why couldn't it haunt the boy's locker room instead?" 

Then, Syaoran had an idea. "Why don't you do it Yue? I mean, you look like a girl with your long hair and all…" said Syaoran, trailing off, as Yue looked VERY peeved. "No. I WON'T DO IT!" He said. "Do you have a better idea?" Syaoran asked. Yue growled but didn't say anything else. * DIE CEREBUS! I HATE YOU!!! * Syaoran quietly snuck into Sakura's room and got hold of a blue dress trimmed with lace. He frowned, but quickly got out before Sakura came upstairs.

Chaos ensued with Syaoran trying to dress Yue, who was steadfastly protesting while cursing the sun guardian. Finally, Syaoran got sick of it and put on the outfit himself. It was positively… interesting. Yue snickered a bit before going over and fluffing out Syaoran's hair so it looked more girlish. * Okay, as long as I don't have to dress up… * Then, he wrapped a white band around Syaoran's hair and held up a mirror.

Syaoran nearly fainted when he saw himself, but it was necessary to dress up to catch the Clow Card. Syaoran sighed. "Oh well… the reward better be worth it." "Let's go." Said Yue, shrinking down to his 'small' form and perching himself on Syaoran's head. Syaoran sighed exasperatedly before summoning his sword and leaping out the window with the aid of Jump. It was VERY fortunate nobody saw him. 

When they managed to get in through an open window, also with Jump's help, Syaoran and Yue breathed a sigh of relief. "Ready?" Syaoran asked. Yue nodded. "All right, here goes. Bell that hides the powers of darkness, reveal your true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, Release! Windy! Chase out whatever is causing the problems!" Windy complied and soon they saw Windy partially wrapped around a little girl in pink.

"The Power Card." Said Yue. "Phase two of the plan." Said Syaoran. "Time!" After Syaoran activated the Time card, Yue went over and grabbed Power so it couldn't move. When time resumed, Yue was holding a struggling Power. "Now!" he cried. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Power whimpered before it turned into a card. Yue breathed a sigh of relief- it had felt like his arms were going to be torn off. Then, Syaoran fainted. (Remember- it takes a LOT of energy to activate Time.)

Yue groaned. * Curses! I never thought this would happen! * Before he picked up the unconscious boy. "Now how do we get home?" he muttered. As luck would have it, Yue was able to enlist the help of Power to carry Syaoran help, even though the 'sun' card was a bit sulky. Syaoran stayed asleep for three days, while Yue mimed the stuffed doll without complaint (Well, NOT much, unless you count "THE MANY WAYS TO GET REVENGE ON CEREBUS FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" :))

Syaoran rubbed his eyes as he woke up. "Huh? Where am I? How did I get here?" As his eyes focused, he saw that he was in his room, his bell hanging around his neck. Yue floated up anxiously. "Master! You finally woke up! Thank goodness, you've been out for three days already!" he said. Syaoran blinked. "Three days? How…?"

Yue sat down on Syaoran's pillow. "Using the Time card requires a lot of energy." He said. "Add that to the fact that you just activated Windy, and then you captured the card, your magic supply basically got depleted and you collapsed." Syaoran blinked and looked a bit confused. "Wait… okay, I'm thinking, I get it now." He said. Then, he headed into the bathroom and took a much-needed shower. 

When he got out of the bathroom, another thought struck him. "Yue! Did you bring me back in that dress?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't true. Yue looked a bit sheepish. "Well, actually, I did, but nobody but Power and I saw. It's a good thing I got you under the covers and into your pajamas before Touya and Sakura came home from grocery shopping." He said. * Although I wouldn't want to know what Power is telling to the other cards… *

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief and went downstairs. He bumped into a concerned Fujitaka and a scared Sakura. "Syaoran-kun! You're finally up! What happened? You wouldn't wake up!" said Sakura. Syaoran smiled at her a bit. "I must have passed out from exhaustion, even though I don't remember doing anything tiring." He said. "I was worried!" Sakura said, and before he knew what was happening, she had hugged him and was crying into his shirt. "Don't EVER do that again!" Sakura said, before running off, looking considerably happier. Syaoran blushed. He didn't know Sakura cared about him that much.

Fujitaka smiled at Syaoran kindly. "Thank goodness you're finally up." He said, before he headed off to the kitchen in order to prepare dinner. Syaoran nodded and headed back up to his room. He would face Touya when- and if- Touya asked him what had happened. He wasn't going to tell the truth, that was for sure. Yue floated down and perched himself on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran smiled at the moon guardian and sat down at his desk to catch up on his homework.

When dinnertime rolled around, Touya had still not returned. Syaoran finished his plate and took his dessert back up to share with Yue. Syaoran and Yue were just finishing their chocolate cake when a loud cry rang through the house. "ALL RIGHT BRAT, YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" Touya's voice roared. Syaoran visibly flinched as he bravely made his way downstairs to face the fuming older brother. 

"Yes?" Syaoran asked, as politely as he could to a raging Touya. "What did you do this time, brat?!" Touya asked. "I heard from a girl at my school that you were there the day you fainted! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE?!" Syaoran looked angrily at Touya before turning his back on him, quite deliberately. "It is NONE of your concern." Syaoran stated in an icy voice before disappearing up the stairs into his room.

As soon as he was safely in his room, Syaoran quickly activated the Lock card to keep intruders out. "I hate Touya Kinimoto." He said, quite clearly, to Yue. "He is trying to control me, I can tell. And I think that he would like to become owner of the Cards very much, if he knows about them. He's a distraction and a potential threat. If he weren't Sakura's brother, I'd have disposed of him already." Said Syaoran. Yue didn't say anything. 

Meanwhile, Touya was thinking similar thoughts about Syaoran. * That brat is grinding my nerves. He's hiding something, I can tell! And he won't tell me. I wish he would just speak up. I wish he wasn't living here. I wish he would stop annoying me. If he wasn't Sakura's friend, he'd be dead! * 

Yue frowned worriedly at his new master. Syaoran smiled slightly. "Maybe it's just me, but I'm getting a feeling from him. He has magic too…" Syaoran trailed off as he looked at Yue and they both nodded. Syaoran quietly opened his window as he looked out. It was very dark outside. "I felt the presence of a card earlier today, but since you were still sleeping, I dismissed the thought." Said Yue. "Let's go." Said Syaoran quietly as he and Yue jumped out of the window and vanished into the night. Yue had to carry Syaoran ;), since Syaoran can't fly. 

Syaoran and Yue followed the feeling until they reached the pond outside the moon shrine. "It's in there." Said Syaoran, pointing. "Indeed. And it's a very strong card, from what I can tell. Are you sure you can do this, master? I mean, it might be too hard since you just recovered…" said Yue. Syaoran shook his head. "Here goes. Raiden Shourai!(God of Thunder, come forth!)" Thunder streaked from his sword and lashed into the water. Out jumped an angry spirit with fins and a fish tail. Syaoran gulped.

Watery sent a blast of water at Syaoran, trying to knock him into the pond so she could better attack him. "Jump!" Syaoran cried, jumping out of harm's way. * I wonder why my electricity didn't hurt it. If anything, it only made it angry! * "Yue! What do I do?!" Syaoran asked in a panic. "I don't know! Just try to get away!" Syaoran obliged and jumped onto the roof of the shrine. Then, he got an idea. * By itself, Windy can't beat Watery. But if Windy was stronger… *

Yue looked at his master, who had suddenly jumped down. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He cried. Syaoran didn't say anything as he raised his sword determinedly. "Windy! Power!" Yue watched in amazement as Power melded with Windy and Windy attacked Watery, overpowering it. Watery flailed, trying to get back to the pond. "Lock!" Syaoran shouted, locking Watery so it couldn't move. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Watery squirmed and tried to get away, but it was sealed. Syaoran smiled at a wide-eyed Yue.

"Well, I guess you weren't expecting that, Yue." He said. Yue closed his mouth. "Actually, I wasn't. I thought you would just use that thunder spell again." Yue confessed. "Well, we'd better get home before Kinimoto Touya comes after me." Syaoran stated as he frowned. He wrote his name on the Watery Card and placed it in his pocket. * Why does Touya not like me, anyways? Is it because our magic types repel? *

Syaoran and Yue snuck through several back alleys until they spotted Sakura's house. The window to Syaoran's room was still open. "Jump." Syaoran whispered as he managed to grab hold of his window and pull himself inside. It was VERY late by now. Syaoran and Yue managed to get to the bed before they both fell asleep. Syaoran's sword had shrunk back into a bell, as usual. I mean; he wouldn't sleep on top of his sword, would he? 

Two days later, Syaoran and Yue were chasing the Through card, although it required a lot of guesswork because the card was going through the walls of the house. They finally cornered it in the bathroom. "Lock! Don't let the Through escape!" Syaoran cried. The Lock card complied and the Through card was trapped. It looked down sadly. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran yelled. The card pouted and tried to escape through another wall, but to no avail. It was captured. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. "That was hard, Yue." Yue nodded. "Say, don't you have homework to finish?" Syaoran sighed.

The next morning, Syaoran woke up, brushed his teeth, put on his school uniform, ate breakfast, and went off to school. He didn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happen. He and Sakura ran into Charles and Touya at the junction again. "Hi Syaoran. Are you okay?" Charles asked. Syaoran looked a bit confused. "Um, yeah, I'm okay." * what in the world does he mean? *

Syaoran made it to school before Sakura got there and the late bell rang. He was sort of preoccupied because of a dream he had had. There had been a person dressed in Chinese robes standing opposite him and Yue on the Tokyo tower. It was a really weird dream. * Does becoming a card captor give you weird dreams? Maybe it was prophetic… * "Hello class. Today, we have a new student. Please welcome Li Meiling." The teacher said. Syaoran fell out of his chair. 

"What?! Meiling, what are YOU DOING HERE?!" Syaoran asked. Meiling looked at him with a mixture of surprise and disgust before sitting behind Tomoyo. She glared at him throughout the whole class. Syaoran managed not to scream, faint, or freak out, but it was getting harder as time progressed. And when Syaoran lent Sakura a pencil, since hers had broken, Meiling yelled "Stay away from Syaoran he's my fiancée." The whole class had stared at Syaoran, who had shook his head violently. Finally, the bell rang for recess. Syaoran quickly headed for his tree. Then, he let Yue out of his backpack.

"Who was that girl, master?" Yue asked. "It's not like you to lose your calm…" Syaoran frowned. "That girl is my cousin and fiancée, Li Meiling. I don't know why she followed me here, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the Clow Cards. I don't need any additional distractions right now." He spun around suddenly, nearly falling out of the tree. "I know you're hiding, Meiling. Tell me what you're doing here."

Meiling pulled herself out of the bushes and glared at her cousin. "I AM NOT A DISTRACTION!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Syaoran looked slightly amused. "Well, what are you doing here? I don't need your help- or your hindrance." Meiling had turned red and there was smoke coming out of her ears. "I'm going to become the real Card Master, just you wait!" she shrieked before stalking off. Syaoran shrugged. "Like that will happen. You don't even have magic." He muttered. Yue raised an eyebrow. "She's a descendant of Clow with no magic? Wow…" 

When Syaoran returned to class, he sensed that all was not right in the world. The teacher was yawning, and Sakura had fallen asleep. Several other members of the class were snoring. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Sleep card." He hissed. His reply was a sprinkle of blue powder from somewhere in the front of the room. 

"Bell that hides the forces of darkness, reveal your true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, Release! Windy, become a reprimanding chain!" Syaoran cried, releasing the wind guardian, which wrapped the little prankster up quite nicely. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" He commanded.

Sleep cried out shrilly as it changed into a card and floated into Syaoran's hand. A minute later, Meiling came running in. "That was supposed to be mine!" She lunged forward and aimed a kick at Syaoran.

And then a hand reached out, calmly caught her leg, held her upside down for a moment, and then dumped her unceremoniously on the floor.

Yue shook out his wings as he stared at the black-haired girl. "Hmm. You have the blood of Clow Reed also, descendant of Clow, but you are not a direct descendant, nor do you have any magical powers." He said. Meiling glared at him. "And who might you be?" she asked, her voice dripping with menace.

"I am Yue." Was all Yue said. Then, he turned to look at Syaoran. "The class is starting to wake up." "Quick!" Syaoran said. Yue nodded and shrank back before hopping into Syaoran's bag. When Tereda-sensei woke up, he was so mortified that he let the whole class leave early. Syaoran headed towards Sakura's house, Sakura and Tomoyo ran ahead.

"Which card do you think will show up next?" Syaoran asked. Yue shrugged. "I don't know master, I can't do it with pinpoint accuracy, but it's probably a moon-based card." (Since the majority are moon-based anyways.) "Oh well. Do you want to have some cupcakes? My treat." Yue lit up at the prospect of food. * I guess eating _is_ pretty good. I mean, at least I like sweet stuff. Why? Am I becoming like Cerebus now? * They headed down the street to the sweet shop.

"Yes, I'll have three strawberry-chocolate cupcakes, and two vanilla." Syaoran said to the waiter. Then he looked up from his menu and dropped it in shock. "Touya! What are you doing here?!" Touya rolled his eyes. "What do you think, gaki? I'm working!" Syaoran scowled, but didn't say anything. He discreetly slipped Yue two cupcakes and ate the rest, ignoring the strange looks coming from around him. Then, he paid his bill and left.

"I can't believe I ran into Touya!" Syaoran said, sounding exasperated. "Of all the places to work…" Syaoran scowled again. Yue looked puzzled, until he heard the sound of running footsteps behind them. "Syaoran! Get back here this instant!" A voice yelled. Yue blanched. It was Clow Reed's descendant, the black-haired girl. And she was carrying a ring of some sort.

Syaoran turned around. "What do you want, Meiling?" he asked, sounding tired. Yue suspected he _was_ tired; card capturing and avoiding angry fiancées was hard work! Meiling flashed him a smile. "Let's make a deal." She said. "If you give me the key for the Clow Cards, I'll break our engagement." She said. Syaoran stared. "What?" he asked. "You're serious?" Meiling smiled at him and fluttered her eyelashes. "Well? Is it a deal or not?" She asked. 

Yue watched as Syaoran struggled within himself. * What is more important? My future or the future of the world? *  (Authoress' note: Remember, the world will end if the cards aren't captured) He asked. Yue looked emotionless, but inside he was fuming. * I REFUSE TO BE THE GUARDIAN OF A BRAT LIKE HER! CEREBUS! * Finally, Syaoran regained his voice. "No." he said.

"Excuse me?" Meiling asked. Syaoran turned to face her, as he reached for the bell hanging around his neck. "No." Then, he stalked off. Meiling was frozen for several moments, before she finally came to her senses. "NO?! How could he do this to me? They're just a bunch of cards! Why does he care so much?" Meiling frowned and headed back to her apartment. * Fine, I'll just have to try a different strategy. Maybe Sakura Kinimoto is the problem… *

"Master?" Yue asked. Syaoran turned to face him. "Yes? Is this a question regarding my choice?" he asked. "I believe so. Why did you choose not to give the key up? I'd be horrified to be married to a harpy like her." Yue said. Syaoran sighed and leaned against the wall. "Yue, did you ever read Clow's book, The Words not Spoken?" he asked. "No, I don't think so." Yue said, still puzzled. * What does a book have to do with this? Cerebus shouldn't have done this to me. If card capturing with no experience and improvising strategies isn't enough, along comes an annoying Li. I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME, CEREBUS! *

"Well, the book shows what will happen when the cards are released. If they are content with their owner, there will be no danger, but if the cards are in the hands of an incompetent, uncaring, power-hungry, evil, or magic-less person, the world will be in mortal danger. At least, that's what the book said."

"And if the cards remain free for a certain period of time, even if the captured cards have a good master, the world will still be in danger." Syaoran finished. Yue could only stare.

* I do appreciate it. * Was Yue's thought. * And I bet the cards appreciate it too. * Syaoran continued down the street.  Then, he spotted a poster. "Wait a minute- there's an archery contest today? Charles is competing? I have to go!" Yue sweatdropped as Syaoran took off. * Honestly, Master, you can be _so_ annoying too… *

Syaoran sighed in admiration as Charles scored bulls-eyes, one after the other. * He's so cool… * Syaoran thought. Meanwhile, Yue was having other thoughts. * I can shoot arrows MUCH better then this guy. Wait a minute…CEREBUS! * Yue took a good look at Charles. * Is it possible? That he's Cerebus? It doesn't seem likely, but I sense sun magic from him… a little bit… how could Cerebus have a human form? *

After a while, the competition was over. "Hey Syaoran! We're having another practice on Friday! Do you want to come?" Charles asked. "Sure!" Syaoran said, eyes lighting up. Yue sweatdropped. * Now this is just getting out of hand. What is it with humans and this 'affection' anyways? * 

Let's just skip to Friday…

Syaoran and Sakura both cheered as Charles led the Seijou High Team to victory. His opponent, a girl with short hair, frowned as she left. Syaoran looked up from his cheering long enough to glance at the girl questioningly. * She's giving off magic, just like a Clow Card! * Syaoran quickly grabbed Yue and headed after her. Meanwhile, Arrow had run into Meiling.

Meiling smiled condescendingly at Arrow, who was fuming. "So, even a girl like you can't beat Charles." She said. Arrow tensed up, she was getting mad. Meiling, completely unaware of the danger she was in, stuck out her tongue. Then, she made a face. Arrow finally couldn't take it anymore and transformed. The next moment, Meiling was trying to get away from a deluge of magical arrows. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" 

Syaoran and Yue arrived on the scene a while later, and saw Arrow prepared to kill Meiling then and there. Syaoran quickly activated the Dash, grabbed Meiling out of harms way, and threw her into a convenient tree. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to escape Arrow and was hit in the chest. 

Syaoran gasped as he braced himself with his sword. Arrow prepared to finish him off, but was suddenly knocked off her feet by a wave of crystal shards. She glared at Yue, who had flown out of Syaoran's backpack. 

"Yue!" Syaoran said. "Attack her now!" Yue cried, momentarily protecting himself with his shield thing. "Watery!" Syaoran cried, remembering from experience that it was impossible to shoot arrows when it was wet. Arrow shrieked and dropped her bow, before glaring at Syaoran again. "Raiden Shourai!" Syaoran cried next, the thunder striking Arrow and trapping her. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Arrow sulkily changed back into a card, which Syaoran caught. Then, he collapsed on the ground, an arrow _still_ sticking out of his chest.

"What the-!" Yue asked as he flew over. Syaoran started coughing up blood and twitched. "Arrow shot me earlier." He managed to gasp out, before passing out. * Curses! What do I do now? Cerebus, I hate you for doing this to me! * Yue frowned. Then, he got an idea. Carefully laying Syaoran down on the ground, he managed to extract the arrowhead (with quite a bit of difficulty, it involved begging Time for help). Fortunately, it had missed his heart. Then, Yue took his scarf off and wrapped it around Syaoran's chest to stop the blood. 

Meiling had watched the whole thing in shock. * I tried to hurt Syaoran, but he saved me, and now he's hurt! It's all my fault! * She thought miserably. She decided to try and help, so she climbed out of the tree. "Is he okay?" Meiling asked Yue worriedly. Yue frowned at her.

"My master just got shot through the chest, of course he's not okay!" Yue shouted before picking up Syaoran. Syaoran looked okay now, he had stopped bleeding and was sleeping peacefully. Yue managed to get Syaoran home, through the window, and deposited him on the bed. If Syaoran acted careful, the Kinimotos wouldn't have to find out about his injury. It _would_ be bad if they found out anyway.  * Honestly. I WILL KILL CEREBUS! I WILL! * 

Meiling sighed and went back to her house. * I'm sorry Syaoran… *

Over the next few days, Syaoran was extremely careful, and didn't do any strenuous training. "It's a good thing you have a fast healing rate." Yue remarked, watching Syaoran do exercises in his room. "But maybe you should work on your magical training." Syaoran shrugged. "Why not?" Then, he went over to get his compass. He frowned. "What the-?"

"What is it?" Yue asked. Syaoran pointed. "The light is shooting straight up. But if there was a Clow Card in this room, wouldn't I have know?" Yue flew up towards the shelf and looked. "You've got a lot of magic books here master…. Wait a minute! This one!" Syaoran looked puzzled. "Huh?" Yue re-emerged carrying a book. "The Create Card!" he said. "Oh."

"Bell that hides the powers of darkness, reveal you true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, release!" Syaoran shouted. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" The book Yue was holding shimmered a bit before turning back into a card. Syaoran smiled. * At least this was easy to catch. * Yue was also relieved. * No running around this time. If Create had been activated, we'd be chasing specters all over town. But still, Cerebus… * 

The next few days were relatively normal. Aside from Meiling jumping out of trees trying to get Syaoran, being driven away by an angry Yue, and glaring daggers at Sakura, who remained utterly clueless, life was okay. Sakura had no clue whatsoever why Meiling didn't like her. The only reason she could think of was that Syaoran preferred to live with her family other than his cousin. Finally, Meiling cornered Sakura outside of school.

"All right, Kinimoto-san, just give me the Clow Cards and you won't get hurt!" Meiling said. Sakura blinked. "Hoe? What? Clow Cards? I have no clue what you're talking about!" she said. "Don't play dumb, I know you have them!" Meiling shouted, reaching out and grabbing Sakura's wrist. (Which, by the way, is a stupid thing to do.) Sakura screamed. A minute later, Meiling was dangling in the air by the hand of a VERY ANGRY Touya. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!" Touya shouted. Meiling cringed. "Uh, nothing! Bye now!" She yelled, freeing herself and running off, leaving behind a large cloud of dust. Charles looked at her with a strange gleam in his eyes. *Hmm. Maybe she's the one… I'll have to keep an eye on both of them. *

Sakura decided to go home and talk to Syaoran. "Syaoran? Do you know what Clow Cards are?" she asked. Syaoran turned around and dropped his math textbook. "Clow Cards, Sakura?" He asked. "Yeah. Meiling says I have the book or something like that and she wants them. I'm scared!" Sakura ran over to Syaoran and buried her face in his shirt. "And Touya tried to beat her up but she ran away and I'm so scared!"

"Sakura, its okay. Just forget about it." Syaoran said. Sakura sniffled a bit and Syaoran handed her his handkerchief. Sakura gratefully wiped her eyes, before leaving and heading to her own room. Then, she smiled at him. Syaoran blushed bright red. Then, Syaoran frowned. "Yue, why would Meiling think Sakura had the Cards?" He asked. "I don't know." Yue replied. "Sakura has magic of her own, but its not Card-type magic. Meiling wouldn't be able to tell anyways." The two of them shrugged and resolved to put that incident out of their minds.

A few days later, Sakura ran into Syaoran's room excitedly, interrupting his martial arts practice. She had just finished her homework. "Syaoran! There's a three-legged marathon in two days!" She said. "Do you want to enter? Because I need a partner, and Touya doesn't want to do it…" Sakura asked. Then she drooped. "Oh, sorry. You're probably going with Meiling. I shouldn't bother you." Sakura went out the door dejectedly.

"No, no Sakura, I'll do it!" Syaoran said. "Really? Cool!" Sakura hugged Syaoran before running downstairs. Syaoran blushed turned to look at a rather interested Yue. "Hmm. It might be good for you to have some fun, once in a while. You're too serious for your own good." Yue said. 

Syaoran glared at this. "And this advice is coming from the guardian who tried to throttle Touya for calling him a doll." He said. Yue just half-smiled at him.

So for the next two days, Syaoran practiced running. He was very fast, even without using Dash, because that would be cheating. Sakura practiced too. So did Meiling, who wanted to win, but she wasn't very good at long distance running. (If you don't get this, there are explanations in the anime episode)

The day of the race dawned bright and clear. It was a weekend, obviously. Syaoran was dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts, the standard Tomoeda elementary boys physical education uniform. Sakura and Meiling wore the girl's version of the uniform. Tomoyo had hired a helicopter and was videotaping Sakura from mid-air. *_*; Talk about obsession.

"Ready, set go!" The announcer yelled. Sakura and Syaoran took off, followed by Meiling and Wei (the butler). They ran around the block, through the library, around the park, and were heading back to the elementary school when they hit a wall. 

"Ouch!" Sakura said, falling down as she grabbed her knee, dragging Syaoran down with her. "But there's nothing here? What could we have possibly ran into?" Syaoran asked, deeply puzzled. Then, he saw it. Barely visible, a faint red line running along the sidewalk. The tingly feeling he always got when there was a card presence nearby was overwhelming. * Oh no… *

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, seeing him quiet suddenly. "What's wrong?" Meanwhile, Wei and Meiling had caught up with them. "Syaoran-sama, what are you just standing there for? Don't you want to win this race?" Wei asked. Syaoran sweatdropped. *Not here, not now! Damn, I didn't need any more distractions! * Syaoran finally turned around to face everybody. Slowly, he untied the handkerchief binding his and Sakura's ankles together.

"Syaoran? What are you doing?" Sakura asked. Syaoran didn't say anything. He just stared into the distance for a second. Then, his eyes hardened in resolve as he reached for the bell around his neck. "Bell that hides the powers of darkness, reveal your true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, Release!" He shouted. The familiar magic circle formed under his feet as his sword appeared and he grabbed it. 

Sakura, Meiling, and Wei all stared. Syaoran drew his sword and slashed at the blocking wall. It shuddered and seemed to break. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran yelled. There was a brief pause, before the card shuddered and transformed back. Syaoran expertly caught it. Then, he retied the handkerchief binding his and Sakura's ankles. "Come on, let's go! You don't want to lose, do you?" And continued to run, sword shrinking back into a bell, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

They finished the race, and they did finish first, though Sakura had no idea how she could have run that fast. She decided to ask Syaoran about it later. 

Meanwhile, Syaoran was solving the problem from his own point of view. * Oh my god, how am I going to explain to Sakura? I can't make her forget… and I certainly can't just ignore it. What do I do? I really had no choice back there.  And what if Tomoyo saw? AAAHHHHHH! *

Yue flew out of Syaoran's room to greet him as he returned home. "Touya and Fujitaka are gone, and-." Yue stopped, seeing Sakura behind Syaoran. He immediately dropped to the floor and resumed his 'I'm just a doll' act. Syaoran picked him up. "Yue, she knows."

Yue blinked up at Syaoran. "What do you mean?" he asked. Syaoran sighed. "I mean she knows! She saw me capture the Loop card today." Yue agitatedly ran a hand through his hair. "She did?! How could you be so careless?!"  *CEREBUS! * Syaoran sighed. He turned to face Sakura. "I guess you want an explanation then." He stated. Sakura nodded, still in shock at seeing a 'doll' speak. 

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning." Syaoran said. "Once upon a time, there was a great magician named Clow Reed. He created a set of 52 magical cards called Clow Cards. Well, I opened the Seal on the Clow Book and set them free, so now I have to capture them. The one I got today was the Loop Card." Syaoran finished. He knew his explanation was sort of vague, but he didn't know a better way to explain it.

"Oh." Was all Sakura said, before she left. Syaoran and Yue looked at each other and sighed. Then, Syaoran went to do his homework. Sakura probably wouldn't be a problem. She didn't seem to care. Meiling and Wei, on the other hand…

The next few days were rather quiet. Nice, quiet, and relaxing, aside from the fact that Meiling was trying to stalk Syaoran. But after Syaoran sprained his wrist by landing on it when Meiling tackled him, she left him alone. Syaoran sighed. He had barely managed to hide the fact that his wrist was sprained from Fujitaka and Sakura, but he was sure that Touya knew about it. And he didn't want to think what Touya would do with that information.

Syaoran and Sakura were walking home after school when Sakura spotted a notice. "Hey Syaoran-kun! There's a circus coming to Tomoeda, and it's got a mirrored room and clowns and wild animals and magicians and trapeze artists…" 

Syaoran smiled. "And you want me to go with you, Sakura?" he asked. "Hai! It would be fun!" Sakura chirped happily. Syaoran shrugged. * Well, why not? There haven't been any cards sighted, and I could use a break. * "Okay Sakura. We'll go." He said.

Yue was less than happy when Syaoran announced his decision. "I don't think that's very wise, master." Yue said. "But Yue, there may well be a Clow Card hidden in the midst of all that. I mean, a maze of mirrors and illusions…" Syaoran said, defending himself. Yue looked at Syaoran's determined face and sweatdropped. "All right, but I'm coming with you!" he said. *CEREBUS! WHY? He's so stubborn! *

The day of the circus dawned bright and clear. Sakura ran ahead, heading for the cotton candy stand, while Syaoran tried his luck at several games and won a cute little stuffed rabbit for Sakura, who accepted it gratefully. They sat through the performances together. The acrobats were quite good, and so was the tightrope walker. However, the magician was positively terrible and the clowns scared the audience instead of making them laugh. Still, it wasn't _too_ bad. 

"Sakura, I'm going to the house of mirrors. I'll meet you at the Ferris Wheel later." Syaoran said. "Okay, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said as she headed off to the 'hit the mole on the head' game. Syaoran opened his backpack and let Yue out as soon as she was out of sight. Together, they headed for the house of mirrors.

Syaoran and Yue walked around, looking at themselves amusedly while their reflections were stretched and distorted. A while later, Syaoran checked his watch and decided they had stayed in there long enough. He was rather disappointed that no Clow Cards had revealed themselves, but he was used to disappointment. "Come on Yue, let's go." Said Syaoran. They headed towards the exit.

Fifteen minutes later, they were still lost. "How is this possible?!" Syaoran asked. "I need to meet Sakura in five minutes!" "Through Card. Try it." Said Yue, being the practical guardian that he was. "Oh, right. Bell that hides the powers of darkness, reveal your true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, Release!" Syaoran shouted. Then, he whipped out a card. "Through! Help us get out of here!" The card blurred and went into Syaoran's body, as he seemed to shimmer and become unfocused.

Syaoran carried Yue as they stepped through the first wall of mirrors. Suddenly, everything started to shimmer strangely and twist. "It's a Clow Card!" Yue shouted. "It must be the Maze card. That's why it is reacting so violently to you going through it!" Indeed, Maze was reacting violently. Before Syaoran knew what was happening, he had been flung through the air and into a wall, breaking his arm. "C-curses!" Syaoran cried. Yue turned around and flung a wave of crystalline projectiles at Maze, but they were reflected and he got pinned to the wall. "How is this possible?!" 

Syaoran grimaced as he braced his broken arm and walked over to his wounded guardian. "Yue! Are you okay?" Yue frowned and managed to rasp out a weak reply. "I think my wings are trapped." He said. *What am I going to do?! * Then, he collapsed, the pain overwhelming him. "Yue!" Syaoran cried. He heard faint laughter issuing from somewhere inside the maze.

*Wait a minute… Maze can't talk. I'm just imagining this. There's nothing here. * Syaoran thought. Suddenly, the laughter stopped abruptly. * Huh? How did it suddenly- * Then, Syaoran's eyes lit up. "Of course! Why didn't I notice it before? * "Raiden Shourai!" Syaoran shouted, lighting streaking through the building. There was a faint sizzling sound from somewhere inside. And then he knew.

"Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran yelled. The air around him glowed faintly, as a card materialized. "Illusion Card. It was working together with Maze, to try and confuse me." Syaoran said. Then, he turned around to deal with the problem. Without Illusion hiding it, Maze was plainly revealed. Syaoran frowned. "How do I get out of here? And Yue's hurt too…"

Syaoran didn't say anything as he took off his shirt and wrapped it around his left arm as best as he could. Then, he turned to Maze. "I suppose its out of the question to politely request that you let me and Yue out of here." He said. The Maze twitched a little, but otherwise nothing happened. Syaoran sighed. "Then I guess I have to do this the hard way." He said.

Syaoran walked over to an unconscious Yue and gently extracted him from the wall. (Note: Yue turned doll-sized again after he passed out.) Then, he gripped his sword with both hands as best as he could and closed his eyes. "Watery!" The Water spirit appeared and attacked the Maze, breaking down most of the walls as Syaoran picked up Yue and ran. But he wouldn't be fast enough and Watery would only be able to hold off Maze for a little while…

"Dash!" Syaoran cried, activating a second card. He barely managed to make it out before Maze spat Watery out, which had turned back into a card. Syaoran held out his sword and pointed it at the Maze. "Return to you true form, Clow Card!" Maze fought, but was turned back into a card also. Syaoran caught it and put it in his subspace pocket, before falling over.

When Sakura found Syaoran half an hour later, he was still out cold. Yue was lying next to him, in perfect 'doll' act. "Oh my goodness! Otousan!" Sakura cried. Fujitaka came running. "Yes Sakura- what happened to him?!" "I don't know! I just found him like this!" Sakura cried. "Is Syaoran going to be all right, Otousan?"

"I really don't know, Sakura." Fujitaka said. Syaoran had apparently broken his arm and wrapped it up pretty good, although it wasn't clear how or when. Fujitaka picked up Syaoran and his doll and took them home. What had happened? Had he gotten hurt in the maze? No, that was a crazy idea.

Syaoran woke up the next morning, feeling drained and tired. "Y-Yue?" he asked. The moon guardian floated over, looking fine. "Are you okay master? What happened?! You've gone and hurt yourself again!" Yue stated. Syaoran frowned. "Let me think… I captured the Illusion Card, I think, and then Maze attacked me, and I think I beat it as well, but I don't remember how I got hurt." He finished.

"Oh." Was all Yue said. * I feel sort of sorry for him. He's always trying to protect me- even though I'm just his guardian! And he keeps getting hurt, because he doesn't have the shield card to protect himself. And he can't heal himself either. Poor kid. BUT I STILL HATE CEREBUS FOR DOING THIS TO ME! *

It had been five weeks since the Maze/Illusion Card incident. Yue had been trying to teach Syaoran protective magic, and healing magic, but it didn't work very well since Yue didn't really know how to heal himself. Syaoran had managed to form a very faint, short-lived shield that would protect him for a few minutes, but that was it. Fujitaka had questioned Syaoran endlessly about how he had broken his arm, but Syaoran had been very evasive. Finally, Fujitaka just gave up and decided that Syaoran had been doing some kind of dare.

It was a crisp, clear autumn day. Syaoran was out for a walk, taking Yue with him. His arm was almost completely healed. Fujitaka and the doctors had been amazed at his progress, but he had refused to answer any questions or be tested like a lab rat. Suddenly, something lunged out of the shadows, attacking Syaoran. "What the-!" Syaoran cried, as several wild-eyed men dressed in rags and wielding blades converged on him. *What is happening?! *

Syaoran decided that now was not a time to be prudent. He narrowly evaded a stab to his chest, as he suddenly felt searing pain tear across one of his legs. * I'll face the consequences later! Right now I need to get out of her! * Syaoran quickly jumped up and yelled "Release!" His sword formed, and he shifted it into his right hand, feeling the warning twinges of pain in his left arm. * Darn, I thought it had healed already. *

"Maze!" He cried, the maze forming around the men as they tried to attack him. Then, he fell, landing on the hard ground with a thump. Syaoran grimaced. He barely had time to duck before something whizzed over his head. It was small, round, human-like… Yue, who had recovered from his shock, created a shield around both of them. The creature growled angrily, and they got a close look at it as it came closer.

"Shot card!" said Syaoran, recognizing it. Yue nodded as he fitted an arrow to his bow. It shot straight and true, nailing the annoying creature and pinning it to the wall. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran cried. Shot squeaked in protest, but finally transformed back into a card.

Syaoran dropped to one knee and looked at his leg. There was a deep gash across the front, the blood dripping down and staining his pants. He managed to concentrate and place healing magic on himself, mostly healing it, so it resembled a partially healed scratch. Then, Syaoran fell over again, fainted. Yue picked him up and sighed.

"Master, you shouldn't have been using magic at all in this condition!" he admonished as he started home, carrying the weakened card captor.  Syaoran just groaned. When they got home, Yue flew in through the window and laid Syaoran down on his bed. Then, he used his own magic to finish the job and heal Syaoran. * Master gets hurt too much… I don't know how or why, but it seems like he's always in danger. He doesn't have the shield card, and the shield spell I taught him doesn't work most of the time. He isn't that good at healing magic either… * Yue sighed. * If I had known about all these problems… CEREBUS, why did you have to do this to me?! *

The next day, Syaoran went to school along with Sakura, just like normal. "Tomoyo-chan is having a concert, you know." Sakura said. Syaoran shrugged. "Oh." He wasn't interested in all what Tomoyo did. It was extremely lucky that Tomoyo had not found out about his 'card capturing' though, because it was rumored that she loved to make costumes and he knew that she loved to videotape people. Syaoran shuddered again.

Because Sakura persuaded him, Syaoran stayed for the singing rehearsal. It was a good thing, though, because otherwise he would have missed capturing a card. 

Syaoran half-listened to Tomoyo's singing. She was an okay singer, he decided. Suddenly, there was silence. * What? The song wasn't finished yet! * Syaoran turned around to see Tomoyo clutching at her throat and trying to speak, but no sound was coming out. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he understood. "So. A card strikes." He whispered. 

Syaoran quietly headed out of the door and into the bathroom, where he pulled out his bell. "Bell that hides the powers of darkness, reveal your true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, Release!" His sword formed and Syaoran threw out a card to prevent interference. "Sleep! Put everyone in this vicinity to sleep!" he cried. The card readily complied and the deed was done. Then, Syaoran headed out to find the card.

"I know you're out there, Voice." He muttered as he activated his compass. The beam shot out in the direction of the teachers' office, so he followed it inside. There was a tiny, bouncing purple thing in there. Syaoran grinned in triumph. "Lock! Keep Voice locked in here!" he cried. Lock did and Voice was trapped. It shrieked loudly in a high voice and made a movement at Syaoran. Realizing what Voice was about to do, Syaoran yelled "Time!" and stopped time.

Voice was now paralyzed, so Syaoran used that to his advantage. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" he yelled. Instantly, the card was captured. Unfortunately for Syaoran, using Time requires a lot of energy, so he crumpled to the floor. That's how Sakura found him when she woke up. (Sakura has magic, so she doesn't sleep as long.) "Syaoran! Are you okay?" she asked. 

Syaoran didn't respond, so Sakura got a cup of water and poured it over his face, waking him up. "What? Oh, hi Sakura." Syaoran said when he finally woke up. He turned pink as he looked at her face inches away from his. Sakura looked worried. "Are you okay? You wouldn't wake up!" she cried. Syaoran just pulled himself up and stood. "It's nothing, Sakura, just some minor side effects." He said, before leaving. "By the way, you can tell Tomoyo when she wakes up that her voice should be fine now." 

When Syaoran got home, Yue was waiting for him. "Master! What happened? I felt your magic signature vanish for a while, and then it suddenly righted itself again!" Yue said. Syaoran rubbed his eyes and smiled tiredly. "Just some after-effects of using the Time card." He said. "Oh. Which card did you capture?" Yue asked. Syaoran frowned. "The Voice Card. It's supposed to be easy to capture, but that wasn't the case this time. It tried to seal my voice away, and if that happens, I won't be able to use any cards or activate my sword." He said.

"Yes, that would be correct." Said Yue. "Well, you seem okay now. I'll go make you some tea." * Poor kid. Cerebus, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! * He said. Syaoran looked grateful as Yue flew downstairs. * Yue is much nicer now. He started out so cold, but he seems more relaxed and a bit more human. * Syaoran grinned a bit as Yue came back up in a tiny apron with a cup of tea. (Wouldn't that be such a cute pic?)

The next few days were fairly normal. Syaoran didn't run into any other cards, and he was improving with that shield spell. His healing was also getting better. Yue was flying around his room, chasing a moth, one day, when Syaoran suddenly looked up from his science homework and frowned. 

"I sense a Clow Card." He said. Yue nodded. "Let's go." He said. Syaoran picked up Yue and headed outside. When they got out, they saw the Fly card towering over their house. Syaoran smiled a little bit. "Bell that hides the powers of darkness, reveal your true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, Release!" Syaoran's bell glowed and shifted into his sword while the magic circle under his feet formed. "Raiden Shourai!" Syaoran shouted, sending electricity at Fly, who was startled and dropped out of the sky.

Fly screeched and sent a blast of wind at Syaoran, knocking him into a wall. Syaoran struggled to stand, pain etched on his features. "It won't end yet… Sleep!" Glittering blue powder began to fall from the fairy as it sprinkled Fly, who twisted and turned but could not resist the magic and fell asleep. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran shouted. Fly tried to get away, but was easily captured. Syaoran sighed in relief. 

It was just another fall day. Syaoran was coming home from school. "There's a field trip tomorrow." He told Yue, who looked mildly exited. "Really? Where are you going?" "Oh, we're camping in the mountains." Said Syaoran. He looked very unenthusiastic. "I don't want to leave you here Yue, but I don't think you can play the 'doll' act for that long. Yue nodded, understanding. "I trust your judgment, master, but be careful!" he said. Syaoran smiled at his worried guardian. 

The next day, Syaoran rode the bus along with the rest of the fifth graders, hoping against hope that he would not have to share a tent with Takeshi, who would probably talk his ears off. When they got there, Tereda-sensei handed out cabin assignments. "Sakura and Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko, Rika and Meiling…. Now for the boys' cabins. … Okay, Syaoran and Koro, you get the last tent. Syaoran looked at Koro. He had short green hair and green eyes. He did not have a magic aura, and looked fairly easy to live with. Syaoran nodded in satisfaction.

The next morning, they went on a long day hike. They returned rather late at night and fell asleep immediately. The next two days were fairly the same. On the fourth day, they were sitting by the fire and toasting marshmallows when it happened.

The fire suddenly roared to tremendous heights, morphing into a pillar twenty or thirty feet tall. Everybody instinctively backed away from it and ran towards their tents. Syaoran quickly got behind a tree. "Bell that hides the powers of darkness, reveal your true form before me, your master Syaoran commandeth you, Release!" Syaoran yelled. His bell immediately changed into the sword.

"Sleep!" Syaoran cried, sending all parties off into dreamland. "Good. They're all asleep now." He said, regarding the site with satisfaction. Then, he advanced on the spirit. It changed into a winged girl, made entirely out of fire. A fireball formed in her hands and she pointed it at him, about to throw it.

"Watery!" Syaoran cried, as the Watery card appeared and attacked the intruder. Unfortunately, Watery was soon repelled and cast out. Syaoran looked confused. "Wait a minute… I know Firey isn't that big… and it wouldn't be, unless… it's working with another card!" Syaoran turned his attention to Firey again, but this time, there was something else sparking in his eyes.

"Okay, using Watery won't work." He said. "In that case… Little!" The midget card appeared and touched the towering Firey, shrinking it to the size of a normal kid, before going back into card form. "Much better. Now it's a better size to deal with… Watery!" The water sprite again appeared, but this time, it succeeded in pinning down Firey and putting out its flames so it fell to the ground.

"All right! Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran shouted. Firey twitched and looked pitiful as it was reverted into card form. Syaoran smiled as he caught the Firey. Then, he looked puzzled. Another card was forming. It looked like a tall, blue woman… The Big Card! No wonder Firey was so hard to deal with. However, Big also looked rather beaten. Syaoran smiled and raised his sword again. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" he shouted. A minute later, the Big was his as well. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief as he pocketed both cards.

They returned to Tomoeda two days later. Syaoran immediately went to find Yue. "Yue! I captured Firey and Big!" he said. Yue looked a bit smug. "See, I told you that you'd need protection." He said. Syaoran grinned at Yue and hugged him, startling the moon guardian. "I know. And I have to thank you, or else I'd be in the hospital with second degree burns." He said. Then, he turned and flopped down on the bed, leaving a dumbfounded Yue to stare at him.

A week had passed since Syaoran had come home from his camping trip. Yue could sense a definite boost of power somewhere in Tomoeda, where Cerebus must be hiding. Yes, he knew Cerebus was somewhere around there, but the sun guardian was hiding too well and his aura was too well hidden. 

Syaoran was on his way home when he bumped into Touya. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Touya merely looked puzzled and scratched his head. "Do I know you?" he asked. Syaoran stared. *What the- he doesn't know who I am? How can this be? I'll have to ask Yue. * he decided.

Then, when Syaoran got home, he was blocked from entering. "I don't know you, son." Fujitaka said, "but I think you've got the wrong address." Syaoran was even more surprised. The final shot was when he met Sakura and she didn't recognize him either. Finally, Syaoran knew. Someone-or something- was purposely preventing him from getting to his temporary abode- and his cards. It could only be one person.

"Erase." Syaoran hissed. He looked toward the open window.  Deciding it was worth a try, he launched himself toward the window, grabbed onto the windowsill, and hoisted himself inside. Yue flew up from the bed and looked at Syaoran curiously. "What's the matter master?" he asked.

Syaoran scowled. "The Erase card has eliminated all memories of me. I have to get it NOW." He said. He activated his compass and followed the blue beam. Then, he decided against it. "Jump is too slow! But how do I use Fly?" he asked. Yue shrugged. "You haven't use Fly before. Why don't you try it?" * Oh shoot. I never thought of this problem when I modified the key. Cerebus, WHY?! * 

"Fly!" Syaoran shouted. Instead of the wings appearing on the sword, Syaoran felt most peculiar. When he turned around, he understood. There was a pair of wings sprouting out of his back. Syaoran glanced at Yue, who looked surprised. "Fly isn't supposed to do that." He said. Syaoran motioned for Yue to follow him and took off out the window.

When they finally caught up with the card, it was in the process of attacking all the teachers in the teacher lounge. "I've got you now!" Syaoran shouted. "Lock! Prevent Erase from leaving this room!" The Lock card appeared and trapped the Erase, who shrieked and tried to escape. "It's too late! Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran shouted. Erase turned back into a card. Then, Syaoran turned to Yue. "Let's get out of here before the teachers regain their senses." He said. Yue made a signal in the affirmative and the two of them quickly flew out of there.

As soon as they were home, Syaoran turned to Yue. "What was that all about?" he asked. Yue gave him a look. "Master, wings are supposed to sprout of the staff when Fly is activated." He said. "It is most unusual for wings to grow out of your back. And you reminded me of someone…" Yue trailed off, not saying anymore. * He reminds me of Lune… * he thought.

Syaoran didn't know what to say. He just stared. "Well, I can't ride a sword. Maybe that's why the card wasn't normal." He said. "Hmm, that might be it." Said Yue, even though he still did not sound very convinced. *Cerebus… did you know about this? Is that why you want me to be the decision maker? Did Clow tell you something he didn't tell me after I escaped? *

The next day…

Yue stared at his master's sleeping form as he held half of a silvery crystal over Syaoran's body. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. To confirm my suspicions, or disprove them." He said. Syaoran stirred in his sleep but did not wake up. * I'm sorry, master, but this is something I have to do. You wouldn't understand, unless you're the same person. Cerebus, if only you hadn't done this to me…  but I can't help but be suspicious. *

"O Moon Crystal of the Moon Card Master, I command you, listen to my plea! The powers of the moon that you hold, will converge upon him who is your true master! And the cards will be regained, the powers revealed, the memories restored of thee!" There was a bright, silver flash, and even Yue had to cover his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw Syaoran, still sleeping. The crystal was nowhere to be seen.

"Curses! I should have known it wouldn't have worked… it was stupid of me, really." Said Yue, feeling ashamed. "And now I've gone and lost the moon crystal… I was so sure! I guess I was wrong." Yue muttered. He turned to look at Syaoran…

And found himself staring into silver eyes, mirroring his own. 

It took Yue a full minute to regain his senses.

"Lune?!" He asked in disbelief and pure shock.

(Authoress' note here: Lune is French for 'moon'. It is also Syaoran's guardian name. I mean, a moon guardian named Syaoran? Read How Syaoran came to be- (or is it Lune?), which is also written by yours truly. And Lune calls Yue Yue-san because Yue was his 'parent'.)

Syaoran smiled at Yue. "Yes, Yue-san." He said. Yue looked at him anxiously. "Do you have your memories back yet?" he asked. Syaoran nodded. "Apparently, I stayed awake for thirty years after Clow died, and then I turned into a baby and forgot everything." He said. * At least I didn't die. *

* I guess I should thank you, Cerebus. Or else I wouldn't have found Lune again. * Yue thought. Then he actually smiled. "Well, this is a bit confusing." Syaoran said. "The main question is, can I capture the Clow Cards now? Or is it illegal since I'm already a master?"

Yue thought for a bit. "I think you can still go after the cards. Clow must have known about this. He wouldn't have you release the cards and then force you to stop halfway." He decided. Syaoran looked at Yue gratefully. Then, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yue asked, rather perplexed. Syaoran stopped for a moment to give him the explanation. "It's just the fact that now, I won't have to worry about breaking anything or being vulnerable to attack anymore!" he said. "Heal, Recover, Reflect…" Syaoran smiled again. "This should make Card capturing a LOT easier. I thank you again, Yue-san." He finished.

The good thing about Syaoran regaining his memories, powers, and magic was that it made things easier now. The bad thing was that he would be a veritable target for cards now, because they tended to zone in on things with lots of magic.

It was P.E. Class a week later. Syaoran was practicing his martial arts when Meiling beckoned him forward. "Want to spar?" she asked. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Okay." The two of them faced off at opposite sides of the mat. It was a pretty even match, until Syaoran noticed that Meiling's eyes were starting to glow and she was fiercely attacking him, and it was getting hard to block her kicks and punches.

Syaoran barely jumped out of the way as Meiling launched a Cross Chop at him. "Geez, Meiling, you don't have to work so hard." Syaoran stated as he jumped out of the way. Meiling didn't seem to hear him, she took aim and hit him squarely in the chest with a haymaker. "That's enough Meiling!" he shouted, struggling to get up. "You beat me fair and square." However, he had barely gotten up before he was knocked down again. And again…

There's something wrong here. * Syaoran thought. * It feels like a Clow Card. * He took another glance at Meiling, and noticed that her hair was done differently. Shock rippled through him. "She's been possessed!" He whispered fiercely to the mini Yue, who was in his backpack. Yue nodded. "It must be the Fight card." Syaoran muttered, annoyed.

Syaoran quickly released the Sleep card, putting everybody to Sleep, again. His sword had changed, again, probably as a result of gaining his powers and cards back. It was now a long, slender black staff, topped with a silver crescent around which the eight phases of the moon were ranged. A pair of white wings sprouted from the sides. But what puzzled him was the ring of multicolored stones under the moon. Yue supposed it was from the melding of the Clow key with his staff, but he didn't know.

            The benefits were; not having to recite the whole mantra before he could summon his staff, having the moon cards around that helped boost his power, and flying. The problem was the Clow Cards were drawing strength the extra energy he was giving off, which would make them much harder to beat.

            Syaoran looked at Meiling, who was still up, due to the fact that the Fight card still possessed her. And the only way to capture Fight would be to beat it. Syaoran sighed. He still felt sore from his earlier bout, but it was the only way. "Attack! Defense! Dash!" He called, activating the cards before advancing on Meiling.

Now Fight was a good card, but Syaoran had three cards, each with a different aspect of fighting, against her. Finally, she was overpowered and dropped to the ground. "Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran yelled. Meiling shuddered violently, and then the Fight had been expelled. Syaoran expertly caught the card and stowed it away. A silver upturned crescent moon shimmered into being at the bottom, his 'name'.

The day after, Syaoran and Yue were chasing the Silent Card, who was carrying several victims, whose only crime had been making noise in the library. Apparently, Silent had taken up residence in the school library, and it was enforcing the No Noise rule VERY strictly. Which meant Teleporting loud people away.

"Noise!" Syaoran shouted, freeing the moon card, which he thought would be the best match for Silent. Noise shimmered into being, a whirling vortex of sound. Unfortunately, Silent teleported it away as well, and it was reverted back into card form. Syaoran frowned. "Music!" he cried. Silent frowned and tried to get rid of it, but the music lulled it to sleep. Syaoran smiled. "Return to your true form, Clow Card!" he cried. Yue looked on in approval. Then he frowned. The 1-year card catching limit was catching up. Syaoran only had three months left, and 28 more cards left. That was about 1 card every three days. He didn't know if that would happen.

It was two days later. Syaoran and Sakura were at the pool when it happened. Suddenly, everything around them froze into ice, including the people. Syaoran frowned. "Syaoran, what's happening?!" Sakura asked him, shivering. "Everybody except for us has frozen!" Syaoran frowned. "It's a Clow Card, Sakura. I have to capture it or nobody will be defrosted." He said. Sakura nodded. Syaoran reached for his bell-now-turned-key and shouted "Release!" The staff materialized instantly.

"Firey!" shouted Syaoran. Firey emerged, beat up Freeze easily, and returned to regular card form. And so Freeze was captured.

Wood was next. It was found in the park, simply growing. It was an easy matter to convince Wood to accept the seal and revert to a card.

Glow was also easy. It had been hiding in Wood's branches, so it was captured when Wood was.

Bubbles was located in a container of bubble bath. Once in the tub, Lighting was summoned to stun it and it was captured.

Flower had been hiding in the flower shop at the mall. Syaoran discovered it when he noticed how prominent and human-like the large flower in the back of the store was. It was a simple matter to put the shopkeeper to sleep and capture that card.

"Thank goodness the latest few cards have been easy to capture." Syaoran said. Yue agreed. The last few cards were relatively simple. Go find the card and capture it. No stunning, fighting, or negotiating required. They were standing under the great oak tree outside of what was once Clow Reed's house. Yue flew off a branch and landed on the grass a few feet away. He was about to take a nice nap when Syaoran's scream startled him. Turning around, he saw his master- and friend- get sucked into the tree trunk. "Return card!" Yue cried, but it was too late.

Syaoran was visibly surprised when he landed on his feet. * God Syaoran, how stupid can you get? You couldn't even detect a card right next to you! Baka! Well, it is no good beating myself now, I've got to get out of here! * Syaoran walked along. He was startled when he bumped into Clow Reed.

"Uh, Er, um, hi, Clow-san." Was all Syaoran managed to stammer out. Clow looked at him carefully. "You're Lune, but not Lune." He said. Syaoran nodded miserably. "The Return Card." He said. Clow looked a bit surprised, but nodded. "Yes, I did intend for you to go after the Clow Cards in the future, no matter what the others think." He said. "Well, Clow-san, since you made the cards and know all about them, can you tell me how to get back?" Syaoran asked.

Clow thought for a few moments. "I'm afraid it will be rather difficult." He said. "Wait… If you activate Loop and Time, it should work." Syaoran nodded and thanked Clow. Then, he turned to the tree in the past.

"Loop! Time! Loop this time-space together and send me back!" he cried. There was a glimmer, a thump, and then he found himself lying on top of a rather squashed Yue. 

"Lune! You got back!" Yue cried. "Yes. Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran cried, and Return was also captured. Syaoran smiled tiredly at Yue before falling over. Yue frowned. "Did you use the Time Card again?" he asked. Syaoran looked sheepish and nodded. "Time and Loop." He admitted. Yue sighed. "Lune, you're too stubborn for your own good. You should be a lot more careful. You might get hurt!"

"I ran into Clow." Syaoran said. Yue looked up. "You did? That's strange." "I think Return takes you back when you need information." Syaoran confessed. Yue looked up. "You needed information? On what?" "The Clow Cards." Syaoran said. "Obviously, because I wasn't sure." Yue nodded and took his hand. Then, the two of them headed home.

Charles watched from the tree. "So he is the one. This will take some planning." He said to himself. Then, he launched himself out of the tree and flew away. And yes, I know it sounds weird. This story is weird. Expect strangeness.

A week later, no new cards have appeared. Syaoran and Yue were getting a bit worried. Suddenly, a scream was heard from Sakura's room. "Sakura!" Syaoran cried, running inside. Sakura was cowering in fear, in a corner, while her desk was flying around. "It's either the Float or the Move Card!" Yue cried. Syaoran nodded as he unsheathed his sword. "Arrow!" The arrow card appeared and nailed the Float to the wall. "All right! Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran cried. He caught Float as it floated down and affixed his symbol to it.

"Thank you Syaoran!" Sakura cried when she had recovered from her fright. She immediately went up and hugged him. Syaoran blushed, and let go of her as soon as he was able to. He KNEW Touya would kill him for doing this. It was a good thing Touya wasn't home then, or Syaoran would be dead meat.

Syaoran was walking home from school the next day when it started to snow. HARD. Syaoran knew that this was not normal. "The Snow Card must be out there." He said. He looked around and saw that the street was deserted. "That's good. Release!" Syaoran gripped his staff and threw out a card. "Detect!" Syaoran shouted, activating the Moon Card. A girl with purple eyes and hair in a purple outfit appeared and threw a pinch of powder into the air, before taking off, Syaoran running after it.

Soon, they reached the moon shrine. Syaoran looked a bit puzzled. "Snow is here?" he asked. Detect nodded and returned to Card form. Syaoran looked around. Then, it began to snow in earnest, burying him up to his waist in seconds. "Firey!" Syaoran cried, melting himself out (and soaking his pants as well). Then, he looked at the Snow card and decided just to go for an all-out attack before snow got the upper hand.

"Firey! Fly!" Syaoran shouted, activating both cards at once. Firey and Fly melded together, becoming a blazing firebird that attacked Snow, beating it down. "Clow Card! Return to your power confined! " Syaoran shouted. Snow sizzled and melted, before forming into a card. Syaoran caught it and grinned, before summoning Teleport to send him home.

When Syaoran arrived home, Yue flew up to him holding the compass. "Lune! Look! The compass activated itself! I don't know what happened, but its in Sakura's room!" he cried. Syaoran quickly ran in, hoping Sakura wasn't in distress again. Instead, he saw Sakura sitting there peacefully, doing her Japanese history assignment. Syaoran looked at Yue, who shrugged before handing him the compass. It seemed to be pointing right at…Sakura!

"There must be a Clow Card inside of her!" Syaoran said. * Oh my god this is bad, I don't know what will happen if I seal it, but its worth a try. * He turned to Sakura, who was blissfully oblivious of everything. "Uh, Sakura? Have you felt strange lately?" he asked. Sakura turned around. "No, Syaoran-kun. Why?"

Syaoran turned pale. * How the heck am I going to explain to her that she is holding a Clow Card?! * Syaoran turned to Sakura and sighed. Then, he kissed her. Yue's jaw dropped. Sakura blushed bright pink and turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Sakura, I just want you to know, that there's a Clow Card inside of you, and I have to seal it. And if anything happens, I want you to know I like you." Syaoran managed to stammer out, before looking up for her reaction. And yes, he was blushing like mad.

"Hai, Syaoran-kun." Said Sakura, looking at him with eyes full of trust. "I believe in you. You can do it." Syaoran smiled as he raised his staff determinedly. "Thank you, Sakura." He whispered. 

"Reality!" he shouted. Blue light shot out of the card and surrounded Sakura, and for a split second, there was a flash of white light. Syaoran nodded. "Light Card." He said. "Hoe?" Sakura asked. "Light Card. It likes to bond with nice people." Yue finished. "Very well. Remove Card!" Sakura jerked backwards as there was a brief tearing sensation and then nothing. 

"Return to your true form, Clow Card!" Syaoran shouted. There was a faint rippling, and then Light was captured. "Sakura! Are you all right?!" Syaoran asked as soon as he was finished. Sakura looked up with teary eyes. "I think so. It just hurts." She said. "Healer." Syaoran said, silver light washing over both of them. Sakura smiled gratefully at Syaoran, who blushed again.

It was a weekend. Syaoran and Sakura were at the beach along with Sakura's family and Charles. Meiling had finally gone back to Hong Kong. ;)

 "It's so peaceful here…" Syaoran said as he surveyed the calm waters. Nearby, Charles and Sakura were having a water fight. They looked so happy together. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Suddenly, shrieks were heard from the water. Syaoran barely had time to turn before a huge blue lizard shot out of the water. It headed straight for Sakura and Charles. "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura looked up just in time before she was hit and knocked into Charles. "Oh curses." Syaoran muttered, knowing that Change had just switched their bodies.

When 'Sakura' and 'Charles' came out of the water, Syaoran headed for Charles. "Sakura! We have a problem." He whispered. "Hoe?!" Sakura asked, looking down at herself. "The change card switched you two and we're going back home tonight!" Syaoran said. "That means Charles will be living with me and Yue for a day and we can't explain it! AAAHHH!"

Well, it was lucky that Charles was completely oblivious to the mini-Yue in Syaoran's backpack. Cerebus wasn't, but you know, Charles is like Yukito and doesn't know about his other form. 

That night, 'Sakura' was in her room sleeping, after having breezed through her homework. Syaoran and Yue were having an emergency meeting in his room. "Yue-san, what do I do? I mean, tomorrow, Sakura and Charles have to hug tomorrow at exactly the same time or else the card won't be able to switch them back! And I'm not sure how to do that!"

"I don't know." Yue confessed. "Unless you can hypnotize Charles?" Syaoran considered. "Well, I don't know what else I can do. All right then." He smiled at Yue before picking him up (remember, Yue is tiny right now.) Yue was a bit indignant, but couldn't resist smiling a tiny bit. Syaoran quickly changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Yue flew over next to him and the two promptly fell asleep.

The next day wasn't very normal. 'Sakura' fell over sixteen times on the way to school, since Charles didn't know how to roller-skate. It was a good thing 'she' was wearing the kneepads, elbow pads, and helmet. As if that wasn't enough, 'Charles' fell off the bike while Touya was leading it down the street. When 'Sakura' got to school, she was immediately sent to the nurse's office. And when 'Charles' got to school, so was he. *_*;

The rest of school passed by fairly peacefully. There was a math test, and when 'Sakura' returned, she aced it. (I mean, Charles is 7 years older and should know a lot more math…) The teacher was so surprised that he actually stood gaping at 'Sakura' for five whole minutes. The only thing he managed to blurt out was "I see you have a tutor now."

Right after school, Syaoran grabbed 'Sakura' and headed off for the high school. (Sorry, Japanese translation anyone? I only see it in Chinese…) There, they found 'Charles' watching Touya's soccer game. "Charles!" Syaoran called. 'Charles' turned around and saw Syaoran, so 'he' quickly left the field.

They managed to get to a secluded area of the park. Unfortunately, just as Syaoran raised his staff to activate the change card, the sky suddenly darkened and started pulling 'Sakura' and 'Charles' into the sky. "Lightning Card!" Syaoran shouted, activating it as it struck the clouds. A few minutes later, 'Sakura' and 'Charles' were released and started falling down. "Float! Catch them!" The little balloon appeared and picked up 'Sakura' and 'Charles' before they hit the ground with a splat. 

"Clow Card, return to your power confined." Syaoran shouted and Cloud was captured, albeit sulkily. The only problem was, now it was too late to activate Change to change them back. "Oh no." Syaoran said when he looked at his watch. "Change won't work for another week! This will be impossible!" Hearing his lament, Yue flew out of Syaoran's backpack. "What did you say?" he asked. 

"Cloud just had to appear and now I can't turn Sakura and Charles back for another week!" Syaoran shouted. Yue looked sympathetic. "Do you have a moon card that can do the same thing?" He asked. Syaoran thought for a few seconds. "Um, I don't know. Disrupt?" He asked. Yue frowned. "I'm not sure that will work, but right now I'm not going to argue."

"Disrupt card!" Syaoran shouted, as a wavy orange/yellow/green human shape appeared and sent out a multitude of squiggly lines at Sakura and Charles. When it had finished, it turned back into a card. Syaoran took a look and nearly fainted. Disrupt had tried it's best, but now 'Charles' had Sakura's head and vice versa.

"Okay, that didn't work. Let me think of something else. Alter card! Change them back to the way they were!" Syaoran shouted. This time, a pale green lion hopped out and roared energy waves. Soon, the heads had switched back but nothing else. 

"That didn't work either. Um, Transform card! Transform them back!" Syaoran shrieked. He was starting to lose his patience and his cool. A tiny blue blob appeared and spread itself over them. However, that didn't work either. A minute later, 'Charles' and 'Sakura' were still sitting there.

"Lune, I don't want to interrupt, but the Hypnotize card you used on Charles is wearing off!" Yue said. Syaoran freaked. "Switch card! Switch them back. PLEASE!" the small silvery blue fairy popped out, sprinkled dust on them, and they were back to normal. 

"Finally!" Syaoran shouted as he activated Fly and got out of there and back to the Kinimoto residence. He breathed a sigh of relief. The effects of Change were finally over. Yue sighed and landed in Syaoran's arms.  Syaoran picked up the tiny moon guardian and chuckled. "You look just like a doll, Yue-san."

"You said that already." Yue muttered. "Actually, it was Touya, but… I'm not a doll!" Syaoran grinned at the ruffled moon guardian. "Yue, you are so uptight." He said. Yue scowled. Syaoran expected a lecture, but was surprised when Yue launched himself at the drawer where Syaoran was keeping his Godiva chocolates. "No! YUE! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Syaoran shouted, running after him, but by the time he caught Yue, half of his chocolates were gone. "Serves you right for calling me a doll." Yue said, smiling. Syaoran frowned.

Another week passed uneventfully enough. It was a week of relaxation for Syaoran and Yue. For Cerebus, it was a frantic week of trying to keep an eye on the card captor. He was almost completely sure that it was Syaoran Li, but he couldn't tell. He must be hiding his aura really well.

Syaoran and Yue were having a picnic in the park.  They were busy consuming the delicious sushi Fujitaka had made while looking at cloud formations. Suddenly, the huge penguin slide suddenly started doing somersaults over and over while the swings swung crazily even though there was nobody on them. "What is it? The Float card?" Syaoran asked. "No. It must be the Move card." Yue said. "Remember, Lune? You already caught Float." Syaoran thought back to before he was reborn. "Oh yeah. In that case, Windy, become a reprimanding chain!" Windy wrapped around the slide, but it couldn't conquer the swings as well. Then, one of the swings ripped off the hinges and flew at Syaoran. "AAHH! Dash!" Syaoran shouted, as he dashed out of the way.

Move wasn't quite ready to give up yet. Instead, it stared throwing trees at Syaoran. Syaoran got hit on the head and was knocked out. Yue sweatdropped. "What do I do?! What do I do now?" As another tree flew at him, he threw up his shield. Then, he swooped down and picked up Syaoran.

Yue took to the air and started shaking Syaoran, trying to wake him up. It didn't work. More trees flew at him. Yue finally got annoyed enough, so he sent a wave of crystal shards in that direction. There was a shriek and then the Move card appeared. It was pinned to the upside-down penguin slide.

"WAKE UP!" Yue shouted, hoping that was work. Syaoran stirred and rubbed his eyes. "Huh? What happened Yue-san?" he asked. "Move is stunned! Capture it!" Yue said. "Oh yeah. Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted, and Move was captured. The only problem was that the slide was still upside down and the swings were wrecked, plus there were dead trees everywhere.

"Wood! Repair the damage!" Syaoran shouted. The Wood card appeared and fixed all the broken trees, but she couldn't move the slide or the swings. Syaoran sweatdropped. "Disrupt!" Syaoran shouted, as the card came out. When the flashes cleared, the park had been repaired. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he heard footsteps. Yue cringed. Syaoran grabbed Yue's hand and activated the Agility card. He made it back to Sakura's house without running into anybody. Unfortunately, he lost his lunch. (Of course it's not good to run after eating!)

Syaoran was relaxing after the Move card episode. He was drinking a glass of water to try and calm his stomach down. Then, he heard Sakura knocking. 

"Syaoran? Can I come in?" Sakura asked. "I need help on math." "Sure." Syaoran said, as Yue shrunk back to his mini size so there would be room for Sakura. "Hey, that's a cool necklace!" Syaoran said, pointing to the sword hanging on a gold chain. "Thanks." Sakura said, as she showed him the math problems she was trying to understand.

Syaoran was partway through explaining how to do linear equations when he noticed that Sakura wasn't paying attention. "Sakura? Are you okay? If you want to work on this later-." Syaoran stopped in mid-sentence as Sakura's eyes went blank and the 'necklace' glowed and turned into a sword.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, as he jumped into the air to avoid being skewered on the sword she was holding. "How?!" "This is the Sword card! It turns whoever uses it into a sword expert!" Yue shouted. "Oh no! Release!" Syaoran shouted as his staff materialized. He immediately tried to use his staff to knock the sword out of Sakura's hands, but that failed.

"Swift! Dash! Agility!" Syaoran summoned, as he jumped out of the window and into the yard. "Ouch." Said a voice from underneath him. Syaoran sweatdropped when he realized that he had accidentally landed on Yue. "Oh, Gomen, Yue-san." Syaoran said, eyes widening as Sakura jumped out of the window. "Ack! Create!" The book appeared in Syaoran's hands as Syaoran wrote in a stack of pillows to appear underneath Sakura. Sakura landed on the pillows and sat stunned for a few seconds, but then she got up and started stalking Syaoran again.

Create disappeared as Syaoran decided this would probably not be the best day. "Loop! Surround her!" Syaoran shouted. Loop appeared around Sakura, trapping her as Syaoran tried to capture Sword, but then Sword cut right through Loop and it disrupted the spell. "Oh no! I forgot Sword could beat Loop! Arrow!" Syaoran shouted, as a bunch of Arrows shot at Sakura, pinning her to the wall. "Okay. That should work. Clow card, return to your power confined!" Sword was successfully captured. Syaoran smiled. Then, he noticed Sakura was still lying there unconscious. "Jump." Syaoran said, as he picked Sakura up, jumped in through his window, and laid Sakura on the bed in her room.

Yue flew in warily a few minutes later, then relaxed when he saw Sakura wasn't there. "That hurt." He muttered. Syaoran flushed, embarrassed. "I know. Here's a chocolate pudding to recompense you for your pains." He said. Yue looked at the chocolate before taking a tiny bite. "This is good!" he said. "But it's not as good as the chocolates I got last time." "Yeah. It might even end up with you liking sweets more than Cerebus." Syaoran said. Yue stuck out his tongue (hard to imagine, ne?) and resumed eating. * CEREBUS… *

            The next night, while they were eating dinner, Touya casually mentioned that the water fountains at his school were all malfunctioning. This got Syaoran's attention. "So, you think it's magic?" Touya asked sarcastically. "Face it kid, it's just a broken pipe. No need to be so interested, gaki. Besides, if I ever catch you at my school again…" Touya raised a fist, and Syaoran flinched. He didn't know how Touya had heard of the Power card episode, but that wasn't good. He had been dressed as a girl then. :(

            "Do you think Touya's not telling me the whole truth?" Syaoran asked Yue later. "Well, I don't trust him any more than you do." Yue said. Syaoran sighed. "I know. That's a pretty big problem. The thing is, I am NOT GOING AS A GIRL! NO! I don't care where the card is hiding, I won't do it!" Syaoran frowned to emphasize his point.

            "Don't worry master. I doubt Clow would be so cruel." Yue said, smiling. Syaoran _had_ looked rather cute in a girl's dress. Syaoran caught Yue's smile and sighed a mushroom cloud. "Well, this one might work." He said, pulling a card out of his pocket. "Illusion card! Make me look like Touya!" he said. Yue's jaw dropped as he stared at Syaoran. "Lune, you are crazy!"

            "I know." Syaoran said, grinning now. "It'll make him think he's crazy. Just think of it as payback." Yue thought for a second. "Lune, that's all good, but who's going to take your place at school? You don't have Twin or Mirror yet." Syaoran sighed, he hadn't thought of this yet. "Um, I'll use the Sleep card to put everyone at school to sleep!" Syaoran said. 

            "Lune, do you realize how much energy that's going to take?" Yue asked. Syaoran sweatdropped. "Er, no, I didn't think about that. Oh well. I'll just have to call in and say I'm sick." He said. "Now let's go to bed." Yue turned mini again and fluttered down next to Syaoran's pillow. They both went to sleep.

            The next day, Syaoran used the Teleport card to take him to Touya's high school. Then, he headed for the nearest water fountain. It was actually pretty hard, because the compass' light ended up pointing straight _through_ a building. Syaoran had activated through and walked through the wall of what happened to be the principal's office. The principal had freaked and fainted. That was a good thing, but still…

            "Raiden Shourai!" Syaoran shouted, throwing the lightning at the water fountain. The water fountain exploded, drenching Syaoran and Yue thoroughly. "Oops." Syaoran said. "I didn't mean to zap it that hard, Yue-san." Yue looked miffed, since he was totally soaked. Syaoran blushed, embarrassed. "Well, I guess that should lure Wave out." He said, trying to make amends. They waited for a few minutes, but nothing came out.

            "Okay then. Snow!" The Snow card appeared and went into the pipe. Several hours later, it finally chased out the Wave. By this time, Snow was very dirty and tired from chasing Wave through the plumbing. Don't ask. "All right! Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran said. * Finally. I was afraid it was never going to come out. * Yue shook himself, getting water all over Syaoran, who shrieked. 

            "Well, I guess we can go home now!" Syaoran said. Yue sighed. "Do you have any extra clothes? I'm all wet…" Syaoran looked stricken. "Uh, I'll try to find something!" he said. Then, he grabbed Yue's hand and summoned Fly to get back to Sakura's house.

            Back at Sakura's house, Syaoran was unpleasantly surprised to find that a visitor had arrived. He was a man, with brown and glasses. He looked Russian. Syaoran quickly got into bed and pretended to be asleep. * I wonder who he is? * Yue turned back to his 'mini' form and pretended to be a doll, still annoyed because he was soaking wet. The guy stayed downstairs and read a book. 

            A while later, the guy opened the door to Syaoran's room. Syaoran freaked. * He's a child molester or something! AAAHHHH! *  Indeed, the evil man _was_ a child molester. Syaoran freaked, but he was too scared to move as the guy advanced. It was lucky that Yue was there. He swooped down and pelted the guy with a wave of crystal shards. 

            "AAAHHHH!" The person screamed. Syaoran took advantage of the situation. "Release!" He shouted, as he grabbed the moon staff. "Watery! Drown him!" Watery advanced and was doing a good job of suffocating the person when Yue suddenly cut Syaoran off. Syaoran looked puzzled. "What's the matter, Yue-san?"

            "Lune, no matter what this person may have done to children in the past, it is not your duty to punish him. He shall be taken to what the humans call 'court'. I believe that they will put him in prison and they will decide his sentence. Besides, he didn't actually do anything to you." Yue said. Syaoran sighed. "All right, Yue-san. I guess I allowed my fear to overtake my feelings. Paralyze." The paralyze card (a green fairy) came out and sprinkled powder on the man, who dropped to the ground, paralyzed. Then, Syaoran and Yue sat there and waited until Fujitaka came home.

            When Fujitaka came home, he was stunned to see the face of Ivan Korsunsky, the infamous child molester, glaring at him. Ivan was tied to the couch with what looked like Sakura's ballet tights and several pairs of Touya's pants. Fujitaka immediately called the police, who took Korsunsky away to jail. 

            Korsunsky kept muttering about a 'winged pixie' and 'flying demons'. (Yue: I'm a winged pixie?!)  They decided that he was insane. Syaoran was there at the trial, because he was the one who had caught Korsunsky. Syaoran explained that he had been resting in bed because he was sick. Then, he had heard the door open and a man's voice. It wasn't familiar, so he stayed in his room. However, he did grab a textbook for a weapon just in case. Then, a man came in the room. Syaoran recognized his face from Japan's most wanted. So he threw his textbook at the man's head, and the man fell over. Syaoran hit him over the head with the textbook one more time. Then, he pushed the man down the stairs and dragged him over to the couch. Finally, he ran to Touya's room and got some clothes to tie him up with.

            Of course, the judge accepted Syaoran's testimony, since he thought Korsunsky was insane. He ruled that Korsunsky would spend the rest of his life in a highly guarded insane asylum. However, there was one spectator in the crowd who was not so sure that the truth was being told. She went outside to find Syaoran as soon as the trial was over.

            Syaoran was just letting Yue out of his backpack when he saw a lady with curly hair come over. "She has an aura of magic, Yue-san." He whispered to Yue, who nodded and perched himself on Syaoran's shoulder. The lady came up to Syaoran. "You weren't telling the truth, were you?" She asked. Syaoran shrugged. "Would they really believe me if I did tell the truth?" The lady frowned. Yue leaned over and whispered into Syaoran's ear. Syaoran smiled and pulled out his staff. "Clow Card, return to your power confined." The lady started, but was captured. 

            "The Libra?" Syaoran asked. "That's right, Lune. I suppose she was hear because Libra deals with justice and stuff like that." Yue said. Syaoran beamed. "This one was easy to capture.:)" Yue smiled. * Well, maybe this isn't so bad, Cerebus. *

            Another two weeks passed. It had been a month and a half already, which left another month and a half. Syaoran and Yue kept feeling the presence of a Clow Card nearby, but they had no clue where it was. Whenever the compass was activated, the light would scatter. Syaoran assumed that it was because it was only picking up his magic and Yue's. But they didn't consider other possibilities.

            That night, Syaoran had a dream. As usual, he was standing atop Tokyo Tower along with Yue. But there was something different. Directly across from him was a person with long hair in a ponytail. But only Yue was like that! Was that dream trying to tell him something?

            "That's a strange dream, Lune." Yue said, puzzled. "Does that mean you will have to fight me in the end for your final judgment? Or is it something else?" "I don't know, Yue-san." Syaoran confessed. "But I have a feeling we will find out soon."

            That night, Syaoran and Yue were sleeping, as usual. This time, Syaoran had an even weirder dream. Yue and the shadowy figure had _melted_ into each other. And then, Syaoran had activated his staff and shouted "Clow Card, return to your power confined." Then, Yue and the shadowy spirit had both disappeared. Could there be a card _inside_ Yue? He was a guardian, for goodness sakes! Surely not…

            Syaoran gritted his teeth as he got up. Slowly, he reached around his neck and withdrew the moon key. As he held it in his palm, he prepared to commit the ultimate betrayal.

            "RELEASE!"

            "Clow Card, return to your power confined." Syaoran whispered, as the light streaked towards Yue's sleeping figure. * Clow forgive me. *

Sudden POV change, from 3rd person to 1st person.

            It hurt. It was beyond any pain he'd ever imagined before. He _felt_ something comforting, something that had always been inside him, suddenly shatter and vanish. Why? Why was he doing this? Why was he hurting himself? Could he possibly stop this farce before it was completed?

            And then he realized he could.

(Authoress' Note: Remember, Syaoran and Yue are bonded!)

POV change back to 3rd person.

            "STOP!" Syaoran shouted. The light abruptly stopped, and was sucked back inside his staff. * I can't do this. Yue will die! * Where had that thought come from? He didn't know, but he'd suddenly had a flash of insight. Without the Dark card, Yue would not be able to survive. Right now, he needed both the energy of the moon and the energy of the dark. And Syaoran had almost _murdered_ his only friend. He dropped his staff with a clatter and collapsed onto the floor in a heap of robes.

            Yue stirred. 

            Syaoran sighed. There was no way to do this. And for once, he didn't care. He didn't care what would happen to the world. Without Yue, he wasn't sure life would have any meaning anymore. 

            A single tear fell and landed on the floor. 

            Yue sighed and rubbed his eyes. He'd felt pain along their bond, but it had quickly been shut down. Why?

            Syaoran sighed as his staff shrank back into a key and replaced itself around his neck. He would deal with this later. * Yue… if you know… please forgive me. *

            Yue was frankly puzzled when he woke up. Lune was moody and distant, not at all like his normal self? What was wrong with him? * I bet Clow knows, but won't tell me. Cerebus… Grr. *

            An uneasy three days passed, before the compass finally picked up another card. Syaoran was relieved. He wouldn't have to explain the matter to Yue yet. Yue decided that Syaoran had been annoyed at not being able to catch any cards, so he put the thought out of his mind. 

            Syaoran and Yue were flying towards the general area of the Clow Card, following the light from Syaoran's compass when Yue was suddenly hit by lightning. "Yue-san!" Syaoran shouted as Yue faltered but quickly regained his bearings. * Wait a minute- isn't flying weak against electricity? * Syaoran thought. "It must be the Thunder Card!" He said out loud. As if in reply, Raikou (The thunder beast) appeared on a building opposite of them.

            "Firey!" Syaoran shouted, as the winged fire spirit streaked towards Raikou. Firey wrapped itself around Thunder, but Thunder shook it off after a while. Syaoran paled. "Wood!" He shouted, as Wood appeared and unsuccessfully tried to do the same. Unfortunately, Wood was also soon beaten. Syaoran was too busy trying to figure out which card he could use, so he didn't notice Raikou shoot a gigantic lightning bolt at him. Of course, Yue did.

            "Lune! Watch out!" Yue shouted as he pushed Syaoran out of the way. Syaoran stared in shock as the Thunder hit Yue, which didn't seem to do any damage at all. However, Syaoran didn't have time to ponder this, as he was hit with another lightning bolt and blacked out.

            Yue tenderly cradled the unconscious moon guardian as he faced Thunder. (Authoress' note: Yes, I know Yue ends up saving Syaoran quite a bit, but it's sort of like how Syaoran is always saving Sakura in the anime or the manga, so I have a right to do this.) He quickly jumped out of the way of another lightning bolt, which destroyed the roof of the building he had been standing on. 

            Yue gritted his teeth and tried to throw crystals at Raikou. It didn't work too well. Suddenly, he felt something _inside _of him emerge and attack the Thunder. It was black. It took Yue several shocked minutes to figure out what it was. "The Dark?" 

            Soon, Dark had overpowered Thunder. Syaoran still wasn't waking up. Yue decided to try the 'energy transfer' trick he had used often when Lune was still a kid. He smiled as he sent a wave of moon energy into Syaoran's body. Syaoran stirred and opened his eyes. He blushed when he saw Yue still cradling him.

            "Are you okay now, Lune?" Yue asked. Syaoran blushed again. "Yes, Yue-san." He said. Then, he turned around and noticed Dark pinning Thunder to the ground. "Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted as both Dark and Thunder were captured. Syaoran looked at Yue carefully as he put Dark and Thunder in his pocket. Yue seemed fine. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief.

            "Well, let's go home now." Syaoran said, activating the Glide Card and picking up Yue, who had turned miniature to conserve energy. Yue nodded. Lune was worried about him? Well, that wasn't surprising, considering that they were pretty close. But still… *Cerebus, maybe I'm not so mad at you now. *

            The next few days were bright and sunny. Not that that was bad, but it was unusual for the weather to be so pleasant during the winter. At the most, it should rain or something. Syaoran sighed. "Yue, the seasons are so off. It should be snowing right now or something." "Maybe a Clow Card is controlling the weather?" Yue asked. "I don't know. Maybe. If that's the case…" Syaoran said, as he took his key out.

            "Release! Snow!" The snow card flew outside and it started to snow. Syaoran and Yue were just settling down with hot tea when it stopped snowing and the Snow card returned, looking tired. "What's the matter?" Syaoran asked the Snow. Snow waved her arms frantically and started shrieking. 

            "Slow down!" Syaoran said as he tried to translate. After a few minutes, Syaoran nodded. "A Clow Card?" he asked. Snow nodded her head enthusiastically just before she turned back into a card. Syaoran looked at Yue and sighed. "Well, I guess we can have a snack later. Let's go." He said, as he released his staff. Yue nodded as he hovered behind Syaoran.

            "Where is it?" Syaoran asked as he looked around. He couldn't see anything. "The card could be up in the sky." Yue suggested. "After all, that's where Cloud was." Syaoran considered this for a second. "You're probably right. All right." Syaoran flapped his wings as he and Yue flew up into the sky. A half hour later, the card was still nowhere to be found. "This is _so_ boring." Syaoran sighed. Yue agreed.

            "You could try using the Detect card. It worked on Snow." Yue said, finally getting an idea. "Hey, that's a good idea. Detect!" The moon card shot out and started sprinkling purple powder again. Soon, it headed for a cloudbank. Syaoran and Yue followed close behind, ready to attack the Clow Card. They were about 2 meters away when it started to rain.

            "It must be the Rain card." Syaoran said. Giggles were heard. "Yep, that's Rain." Yue said, sighing. "I just have one thing to say, Lune. I think we're going to fall." "What?!" Syaoran said. They started to fall. (Well, birds can't fly with wet feathers, can they? Same principle probably applies to flying guardians.)

            "Float!" Syaoran shouted, as it caught them before they crashed into a bridge. Syaoran took out another Clow Card and activated it. "Thunder!" Raikou appeared and flew up into the sky to attack Rain. Shrill screams were heard. Then, Thunder returned. Syaoran gasped. "How could Rain beat Thunder?" Yue shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because it's a moon card and it's drawing off energy because we're close to it."

            "Well then, I might as well use a moon card against it." Syaoran said. "Lightning!" The lightning spirit (A golden leopard) shot into the air. Soon, Rain was seen descending from the sky on it's cloud, sobbing. "Clow Card, Return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted. Rain cried some more, getting Syaoran and Yue even more soaked, but could not fight the spell and turned back into a card.

            Syaoran used Teleport to get back to Sakura's house. Then, he changed into dry clothes. Yue wasn't that lucky. "What _am_ I supposed to wear?" He asked. Syaoran looked blank. "I don't know, Yue. Maybe we can find something of Touya's." He said, as he snuck into Touya's room. It was so dark in there that Syaoran had to activate Glow in able to see anything at all. He finally saw a spare school uniform and took that. 

            "Here, this is the best I can do." Syaoran said, handing Yue the uniform. It took several tries before Yue figured out how to put in on correctly. * FORGOT WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU EARLIER, CEREBUS! I'm really going to kill you! I can't believe I have to wear Touya's clothes! * By the time Touya returned, Yue was already mini and there was no way Touya would know Syaoran had _borrowed_ his clothes.

            Dinner was a quiet affair. Syaoran ate as fast as he could before escaping from the dinner table. Touya had been irritable and cranky, and that wasn't a good sign. There was no knowing what Touya would do when he found out his uniform was missing. Syaoran was busy doing his Japanese homework (With Yue helping) when a shout echoed through the house. Again.

            "GAKI, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SPARE UNIFORM?" Touya shouted as he tore his room apart, trying to find it. "Oh no." Syaoran sighed. Yue quickly shrunk back to mini and hid under Syaoran's blankets. * CEREBUS, you are going to get it. This is too much trouble. * Syaoran sighed. "Illusion." The illusion card appeared and let Touya 'see' his uniform hanging in his closet. Fortunately, Touya's magic was too weak to notice. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief as Fujitaka scolded Touya.

            "That was close." Syaoran said. A few more hours passed and Syaoran and Yue both climbed into bed. Soon, they were fast asleep.

            The Shadow smiled as it emerged. It headed over to where Syaoran was and started strangling him. Syaoran turned and tried to shake it off, but he was still asleep. Yue was asleep until Syaoran knocked him off the bed while he was struggling. Yue opened his eyes and yawned, annoyed. Then, he noticed Shadow.

            "Lune, WAKE UP!" Yue shouted. Syaoran moaned as he opened his eyes. "Can't… breathe…." He managed to say, before he fainted. Yue turned a crystal into a sword and cut through Shadow temporarily, freeing Syaoran. Syaoran immediately pulled out his key and released it. Shadow was still strong, though, because there was no light.

            "Freeze!" Syaoran shouted, as the ice fish appeared and tried to freeze Shadow. Shadow was immobilized for a few seconds, but then it overpowered Freeze. "Darn it. Paralyze!" Syaoran shouted, as the green fairy sprinkled deadly powder on Shadow. Unfortunately, that didn't work either.

            "Use Light." Yue said, wondering why Syaoran hadn't thought of it earlier. "Oh yeah. Thanks, Yue-san. LIGHT!" The Light card shimmered into being, easily beating Shadow. Syaoran smiled. "Clow Card, Return to your power confined!" Shadow screeched as it was captured. Syaoran put it into the Clow book along with the other cards. Then he noticed that it was two in the morning. 

            "I guess we should go back to bed." He said, yawning. Yue agreed. "Wait, we still have one more thing to do. Recover." Syaoran said, as light went around him and Yue, healing them. Then, the two of them went back to sleep. Yue was still ranting about Cerebus. He does that a lot.

            Syaoran wasn't too happy the next day at school. The teacher had been busy doing arithmetic on the board, when it suddenly started to rain inside the classroom. All the students freaked and hid under their desks. Everybody was too scared to notice Syaoran let Yue out of his backpack. "How can it be raining? I just captured Rain." Syaoran whispered. "Well, it's probably not Rain then." Yue whispered back. "Maybe it's just a dream? You didn't catch Dream yet."

            "If it's Dream, then I can wake up." Syaoran said, pulling out a moon card. "Awakening!" A silver semi human shaped spirit appeared and sent waves of white light at Syaoran. A few minutes later, Syaoran called the card back. It was obviously not Dream, because Awakening wasn't working. If it _was_ Dream, Syaoran would have captured the card already.

            "Rain!" Syaoran shouted, not noticing the strange looks he was getting from the rest of the class. Rain shot out and stopped the rain, but it suddenly turned back into a card. Syaoran looked puzzled. "Fine then. Freeze!" Freeze froze_ something_, which squeaked.

            "Lune, it must be the Storm card!" Yue stated. "Oh yeah. Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted. And Storm was captured. 

            Just then, shrieks were heard. Syaoran turned around to find most of his class- and his teacher all staring at him. Syaoran sweatdropped. "Erase! Erase their memories of this!" He shouted. Erase appeared and did as it was told. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief as he placed his cards back into his pocket.

            In the afternoon, Syaoran and Yue were trying to return Touya's school uniform. However, they couldn't get into his room at all. "Through!" Syaoran shouted, as he finally appeared inside. He quickly placed Touya's uniform back into his closet and tried to leave, but he was still stuck inside. Yue heard his cries and went to investigate. * What now? Cerebus, I am going to deprive you of sugar when I find you. I will eat all of your candy myself. *

            "Lune, what's the matter?" Yue asked. "I can't get out of Touya's room! I already used Through and it wore off!" Syaoran shouted. "I guess that means it's the Shield card. Sword can cut through anything!" Yue said. "Oh, okay. Sword!" Syaoran shouted as his staff turned into a sword and he cut through Touya's door. "Whew. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get out."

            "It's coming." Yue said. "Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted. Shield glowed and turned back into a card. Syaoran caught it and put it into the Clow Book. Then, he gave Yue a hug. Yue didn't know what to do in response. "Shh." Syaoran said, as he hugged Yue again. Then, he went downstairs to get the sweets left over from last night's dessert.

            When Syaoran returned, Yue was looking out the window. He didn't say anything, but when Syaoran handed him his plate of sweet pastries, he took one and chewed it slowly with a thoughtful expression on his face. Syaoran decided that Yue was probably preoccupied with his hugging. Well, Yue needed to learn about basic affection, that was for sure. But right now, Syaoran had homework to finish. He sighed desolately as he turned to the Japanese assignment. Why was Japanese so hard?

            Syaoran didn't get it. Clow Reed has spoken nothing _but_ Japanese and English, and he had understood it before his 'rebirth', but now he couldn't remember most of it. He sighed. Yue had pushed the window open and was now taking a night flight. That way, nobody would be able to see him. 

            "What the heck. Knowledge!" Syaoran shouted, activating the moon card depicting an open door with light streaming out on it. Silvery light streamed over his body for a few seconds, and then he suddenly knew how to do the assignment. "Much better." Syaoran said, satisfied. * I hope that doesn't count as cheating, but I did have the knowledge, so my past self is transferring it to my future self. *

            Syaoran was sleeping by the time Yue returned. The next morning, Syaoran overslept. He yawned. "Yue-san, why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. Yue didn't say anything. Syaoran looked puzzled, but since he was late, he didn't dwell on the subject. Instead, he quickly teleported to school.

            During recess, Syaoran was up in a tree as usual. Suddenly, he spotted a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. Thinking it was a Clow Card; Syaoran immediately jumped out of his tree and took off.

            "Yue-san?" Syaoran asked as he faced the moon guardian. "How is this possible?" He stared at the two Yue's in front of him. "Sigh. It must be the Mirror card. Now how do I figure out which is the real Yue?" Syaoran pondered for a while, before pulling out a card. "Reality!" Instantly, the Yue on the left turned into Mirror. "Clow Card, Return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted. Mirror smiled and was captured. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute… that means Mirror has been right next to me and I didn't even notice? _And she slept in my bed without my knowing?_"

            "Apparently." Yue said, miffed that Syaoran hadn't noticed he was missing earlier. "Oh my goodness, the cards will be having a field day…" Syaoran moaned, imagining Mirror gossiping to the other cards he had caught. He sighed. 

            "Serves you right." Yue said. Lune looked so cute when he was embarrassed. * Cerebus, I can't believe this! I will personally eat all of your candy when I find you! *

            One more month left in Card Capturing!

            Two weeks passed without incidents. Syaoran was freaking- he only had two weeks left. * How in the world can I catch 7 cards in 2 weeks? That's 1 card every 2 days. AAAAHHHH! * 

            That night, Syaoran, Sakura, and Fujitaka were sitting by the fireplace having tea peacefully, since Touya had gone off to work. Sakura was happy Syaoran had stayed after dinner, because he usually ran up to his room as soon as he could. Sakura liked Syaoran. She thought he was nice, and she didn't know why Oniichan was so mean to him. After all, Syaoran hadn't ever hurt her. 

            Fujitaka turned on the T.V., which just happened to be Chinese Opera. Syaoran watched, bored for a while, until he noticed that the words were just repeating over and over and over. "I'm going to the kitchen to get the leftover strawberry cake." Syaoran said, as he left the couch. Fujitaka and Sakura were absorbed in the program (they were just watching the subtitles, since they couldn't understand Chinese).

            "Yue. I was downstairs watching T.V. with Sakura and Fujitaka, and the people are just repeating their lines over and over! I think there's something wrong there." Syaoran said. "Well, there is no Repeat card." Yue said, not really paying attention. Syaoran picked Yue up and saw the chocolate stains on his face. "Yue-san! You were eating my chocolates while I was downstairs!"

            Yue put on his best innocent look (try to imagine Yue with an innocent look, it's hard). Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Maybe it is Song?" He asked. Yue looked thoughtful. "Maybe it _is_ Song, Lune. She likes to repeat other people's songs." 

            Syaoran pulled out his magic compass and activated it. The blue light immediately shot off somewhere in the distance. "Well, let's go." Syaoran said. * I just hope we won't have to crash a movie studio to catch this card. * 

            "Release! Fly!" Syaoran shouted, as his wings appeared. He and Yue followed the beam of light. A while later, Yue looked down. "Lune, we're flying over the ocean." He stated calmly. Syaoran fell into the water when he heard this. "What?!"  He spluttered, spitting out seawater. Yue quickly flew down to rescue him.

            "Tsk, tsk Lune. You're all wet now." Yue said. Syaoran looked miserable. "I can't really change into dry clothes right now. I'll just have to stay like this." He sighed. "And Fly is tired. So I'll use- Glide!" The white bird w/flat wings came out and flattened Syaoran's wings so he could glide on the night wind. Yue flew behind him, worried that he might fall.

            Several hours later, they finally located the studio where the Chinese opera had been taped, thanks to the compass. "Invisibility." Syaoran whispered, as the moon card turned him and Yue invisible. They quietly snuck through the dark corridors of the studio, trying to find Song. The only problem was, the compass was giving off conflicting results.

            "It's pointing in two different directions." Syaoran said, frowning. "Maybe there's more than one card here. Sometimes two of them stay together." Yue said. Syaoran nodded. "Well, let's get Song first. At least that one is safe." They followed the stronger signal, and soon enough, they heard beautiful singing. "Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted. Song was captured.

            "Thank goodness." Yue said. "Now let's go find what that other card is." They followed the compass' light until they saw another dark room. "No problem. Glow!" Syaoran said. Glow came out and sent out lights so they could see. Just then, Yue disappeared.

            "Yue-san?" Syaoran asked. No reply. "Yue-san! Where are you?" He asked. Still silence. Syaoran freaked. "Light!" He shouted, lighting up the area to see if Yue had been hiding just to scare him. The entire building lit up, but there was no sign of Yue. 

            "Fine, then. Detect!" Syaoran shouted. Detect appeared, but even she couldn't find anything. 

            "Yue-san, where are you? I'm scared." Syaoran said softly, wishing that Yue was there with him. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. Wish, wish, Wish Card!

            "Wish! Bring Yue-san back!" Syaoran shouted, activating the moon card. The small black and white genie popped out and opened a hand. Out flew Yue, looking hurt. "Yue-san! What happened? Healer!" Syaoran shouted, as the Healer card came out (looks like Chansey) and healed Yue.

            "Where were you, Yue-san?" Syaoran asked. "Green…. Mist…" Yue said, closing his eyes. "Mist? Mist!" Syaoran said, getting it. "Okay, then to fight Mist, I can use- Storm!" The storm card appeared and fought Mist. Storm finally overpowered Mist. "Clow Card, Return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted. He quickly caught the card. Then, he took Yue's hand. "Teleport!"

            They ended up back in Syaoran's bedroom. Syaoran was too tired to do anything, so he fell asleep straightaway, not minding his wet clothes. (They had almost dried out anyways, chasing a card is also good exercise!)

            Syaoran and Yue were up in Tokyo Tower that weekend. They were examining it, since Syaoran kept seeing it in his dreams. Speaking of dreams, Syaoran had had a truly strange one, which consisted of Clow turning into Cerebus. Talk about weird. Anyways, Syaoran and Yue assumed it was the Dream card causing trouble, so they were searching for it.

            A while later, Syaoran noticed that Yue hadn't moved from his perch on Syaoran's shoulder. "Yue-san?" Syaoran asked, concerned. Yue didn't say anything. Syaoran picked him up and stared at his eyes. They were completely blank and glassy, like he was hypnotized or something…

            "Dream." Syaoran said. As if in answer, there was a small blue butterfly hovering in the air. "Well, Awakening!" Syaoran said. He expected Dream to be beaten, but it didn't work. Yue suddenly thrashed and startled Syaoran so Syaoran nearly dropped him. "Yue? What's the matter?"

            He doesn't want to leave his dreaming. A telepathic voice spoke inside his head. Syaoran's eyes went wide. Who are you? 

            I'm Dream. I'm willing to accept the seal and become a Clow Card once more, but Yue is unwilling to leave his dreams. The card said.

            What? Why? Syaoran asked, confused but also dreading the answer.

            Because he thinks Clow is still alive… Dream said.

            Syaoran sighed. "Yue-san. I know you loved Clow. But I really need to capture this Clow Card. However, I don't want to hurt you either. I don't know if you knew about Dark being inside you, and me trying to capture it, but in the end nothing bad happened, since the spell stopped in time. Now, I just don't know what to do." He said. Then he turned to Dream. This will end sometime, right? 

            Yes. Usually not more than a few minutes, but Yue is clinging to that dream fragment very tightly. Dream said.

            Syaoran sat down and fidgeted as he waited for Yue to wake up.

            Fifteen minutes later, nothing had happened. Syaoran started to get annoyed.

            Twenty minutes later, Yue was still sleeping. Syaoran started to get anxious.

            Thirty minutes later, Syaoran was heading home with a sleeping Yue in his backpack.

            Forty minutes, Syaoran had Yue on his desk and was examining him under a magnifying glass.

            Forty-five minutes later, Syaoran was searching frantically through the pile of Clow Cards.

            Fifty minutes later, Syaoran had already used Watery, Windy, and Wood on Yue to try and get him to wake up. It wasn't working.

            Fifty-five minutes later, Syaoran had set Yue on fire with Firey. That hadn't worked either, and it had taken the combined efforts of Rain and Wave to douse the flames. His desk was covered with a series of charming scorch marks. How cute.

            One hour later, Syaoran had used the Awakening card twice and was getting frantic.

            Exactly One hour, two minutes, and fifty-three seconds later, Yue woke up.

            "Finally." Syaoran said, relieved. "Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Dream shimmered into a butterfly again, before turning back into a card. Ahh, blessed relief.

            "What happened?" Yue asked. Syaoran fell to the floor in disbelief. * Sigh. * 

            "Yue-san, you do _not_ want to know." 

            Syaoran was woken up at 6 A.M. in the morning by loud singing. He blearily stumbled awake and was going downstairs for a glass of water when he spotted Touya. Not just Touya. _Two_ of them…

            Syaoran quietly snuck back upstairs and shook Yue awake. "Yue-san. Touya's downstairs. And he's been possessed by Twin." Syaoran said. Yue looked at him wide-eyed. "You're kidding. Or maybe you're still dreaming. That just isn't possible!"

            "I am not kidding, Yue-san. It must be the Twin card. And I thought one Touya was hard enough to deal with. What am I going to do? I can't capture him openly…" 

Yue thought for a while. "I suggest that you use Mirror first. That should give you an advantage." He stated. Syaoran sighed. "Well, if Touya wants to clone himself, I can certainly fight back. All's fair in card capturing. Release!"

            Syaoran grabbed his staff and then tossed several cards into the air. "Mirror! Copycat! (moon card) Double! (another moon card) Illusion!" Instantly, they split into four copies of Syaoran. Yue stared. "Lune, you are _crazy_. I think that's known as 'overkill'."

            "I know." Syaoran said, smiling charmingly. He sent his four clones downstairs and waited. Soon, shrieks were heard. Syaoran ran downstairs to find Mirror and Illusion choking one twin and Double and Copycat tying the other one to the refrigerator door. "Clow Card, Return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted. He smiled. Touya glared back at him (the original Touya).

            "Forget!" Syaoran shouted. And Touya forgot the events of the past few minutes. Yue relaxed visibly. Syaoran smiled. Yue had been really nervous since he had been recaptured. Maybe that was why Yue wasn't responding to Syaoran's hugs. Oh well. He was sure Yue would get better.

            Two days later, Syaoran and Sakura were in class. Syaoran wasn't surprised when an earthquake started. * That must be Earthy. Now how do I get out of class? * The teacher yelled for everybody to duck and cover, so they did. Syaoran sighed. About ten minutes later, it was over, so Syaoran bolted for the door. Unfortunately, the Tereda-sensei blocked his path. "And where do you think you are going?" he asked.

            Syaoran ran back and jumped out a window instead. "Glide!" Syaoran shouted, as he glided down to the ground. "Invisibility!" He shouted next, making sure that nobody would be able to see him until the card's magic wore off. Syaoran opened his backpack and let Yue out. "Okay, let's go." He said.

            "Wave!" Syaoran shouted, as waves of water cascaded over the ground. Nothing much happened, and Wave was called back. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "That didn't work? Maybe I just need something stronger. "Watery!" Watery was pretty successful against the card, but then Syaoran started sinking into the ground.

            "Help! Yue-san!" Syaoran shouted as he flailed his arms, trying to get out of the quicksand. It wasn't working very well. "Windy!" Syaoran shouted, hoping to get out. It didn't work. Yue flew over and started dragging Syaoran out of the sand (his head was already submerged.). "You shouldn't have used Watery, Lune! It made quicksand!"

            "Oh." Syaoran said, as he was placed in a tree. "Well, if it's the Sand card (cough, spit out sand), I guess I can use- Bubbles! (More coughing)" Yue rolled his eyes as Bubbles filled the sand, but was pleased when Sand fainted. "All right! Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran shouted. He smiled. "See, Bubbles can be useful."

            "I knew that." Yue said. "I just didn't know that it could battle." *that _is_ a good idea; I'll give Cerebus a bubble bath when I find him. He deserves it! * Evil grin. 

            "Well, I guess that's almost all of the Clow Cards." Syaoran said. He sighed. "I need a break." Yue took Syaoran home and put him to sleep, so he could sleep. He figured Syaoran could take a bath later and get all of the sand off him.

            An hour later, Syaoran woke up. He headed to the bathroom, only to discover that the showerhead wasn't working. "Oh well. Release! Bubbles!" Syaoran shouted. Bubbles surrounded him, so he ended to clean. "Thanks, Bubbles." Syaoran said to the card. Then, Syaoran got dressed and headed downstairs to get a snack.

            Poor Syaoran found Yue on a sugar high instead. "Yue-san!" Syaoran shouted, seeing the moon guardian flying around in his underwear while juggling chocolates. "Yue-san!" Yue turned around and launched himself at Syaoran. "Ack!" Syaoran said, as he caught the older moon guardian. "Yue-san! Control yourself!" Chocolates fell all over the floor.

            Yue, seeing that Syaoran wasn't happy with him, immediately whimpered. Syaoran sweatdropped. * Of all the problems to have… * "Yue-san, what happened to you?" Yue _never_ got high on anything, much less sugar. How in the world had this happened? Syaoran knew Yue wasn't allergic to sweets, but something had to explain this strange behavior. Syaoran sighed. For the time being, he would have to control Yue.

            "Sleep!" Syaoran cried, activating the Clow Card in order to keep the hysterical moon guardian sedated until the sugar wore off. Syaoran sighed as he dragged Yue (he isn't in mini form!) into his room. After a lot of guesswork, Syaoran finally had Yue dressed in his robes again. "Phew. That was _hard_." Syaoran sighed. "What in the world happened?"

            A while later, Yue woke up, groggy and disoriented. "What happened?" He asked. "How did I end up here?" Syaoran came upstairs. He had just cleaned a bunch of melted chocolate off the living room floor and wasn't in the best of moods. "Yue-san, what happened to you?" Syaoran asked, falling into his chair.

            "What do you mean? I was hoping you would explain." Yue said. Syaoran freaked. "You mean you have no memory of what happened in the past few hours?" he asked. Yue shook his head. "I remember going downstairs to get some pudding, and that's it!" He said. 

            "Maybe you're allergic to pudding." Syaoran mused. "What kind was it?" Yue thought for a while.

            "Um, I think it was chocolate pudding." Yue said. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Well, we've had that before. I don't think it's the pudding." 

            "Well, it was really sweet." Yue said, remembering. "_Really_ sweet."

            "Sweet?" Syaoran asked.

            "Sweet." Yue said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

            Syaoran sighed. "All right. Let's go find it."

            Yue and Syaoran headed down into the kitchen. Syaoran sighed. "Come on, where is it?" Yue poked him, and Syaoran saw that the kitchen sink had turned into white chocolate. So had the refrigerator.

            "Well, it's got to be close." Syaoran said. Just then, he felt something land in his hair. "Ack!" Yue spun around and saw a pillar of sugar standing where Syaoran had been a second ago.

            "Oh no." Yue moaned. "Of all the things that could happen… Lune, are you all right?"

            Syaoran blinked. "AAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

            "Sweet got you. Now you're permanently sugar." Yue said helpfully. Syaoran freaked and tried to move, but when a piece of his hair fell off, he decided against it.  
  


            "Well, I guess we need some bait." Yue decided. "I wonder what can beat Sweet?" Just then, the little pixie darted by. Yue freaked and threw the nearest object at hand at Sweet. It happened to be a box of chili powder (don't ask why they have chili powder in Sakura's house). Sweet screeched as she was doused in chili powder and dropped to the kitchen floor.

            "Yue-san! Sweet is weak against other condiments!" Syaoran shouted helpfully. "Well, in that case…" Yue said, as he dumped more chili powder on Sweet, followed by Soy sauce, salt, garlic powder, and vinegar, just to make sure. Sweet shrieked and tried to get away, but it was no good.

            "She's all yours, Lune!" Yue said. Syaoran shook himself and picked up his staff. He frowned as he realized it was a peppermint stick. "Yue-san…"

            "Oh, I didn't think about that." Yue said. "Maybe we can reason with her?"

            Syaoran's eyes widened. "Hey, that _is_ a good idea. Sweet, could you _please_ become a Clow Card again?"

            I guess Sweet said, sniffling as it turned back into a card. Syaoran finally turned back into flesh and bone, but he was missing a piece of hair. Syaoran sighed. "Oh well. Hair today, gone tomorrow… At least it was a piece on the side."

            "Well, you clean up this mess, Yue-san." Syaoran said, as he headed upstairs.

            "Hey!" Yue protested. "That's not fair!"

            "Try cleaning _three pounds of melted chocolate_ off a dirty floor. I had to wax it too." Syaoran said. Yue blinked. "Well, you were under Sweet's control earlier, and you scattered chocolate all over the place and I have to clean it up." Syaoran said. Yue blinked again.

            "Never mind." Syaoran said, as he headed upstairs. Yue sighed as he picked up a mop and started trying to tackle the mess.

            An hour later, the doorbell rang. "I'm home!" A voice called. Touya's voice…

            Syaoran ran downstairs and saw that the floor was still dirty. "Yue-san! You had an hour!" Yue frowned. 

            "But I'm not good at this." He said.

            "Erase!" Syaoran shouted, letting Erase take care of the mess. Yue sighed.

            Syaoran quickly ran upstairs to hide. Yue followed behind, since he didn't want Touya to see him.

            "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?" Touya shouted. Syaoran cringed. "Darn. I thought Erase would have gotten rid of everything…" 

            "Flower! Make the house smell better, _please_!" Syaoran said. Flower smiled and doused the house in flowery perfume. Syaoran sighed in relief as Touya muttered to himself. "It must have been something else."

            Three more days passed. Syaoran was very freaked, since it was the last day of card capturing and he had no idea where to find Earthy. "Where _is_ Earthy, Yue-san?" Syaoran asked the moon guardian. Yue shrugged. "I don't know. It's a sun-based card, so Cerebus would be able to sense it a lot easier. Why can't you just wish Earthy here, like you did when we captured Mist?"

            "Make a wish? Isn't that cheating?" Syaoran asked. Yue shrugged. "Well, Wish is a moon card, you know." Syaoran sighed. "Well, I have approximately six hours and I don't think Earthy is going to appear." He pulled out his staff with a flourish and then swung it around. "Wish! Please make Earthy appear!"

            The black and white genie complied. However, it wasn't in the way Syaoran expected. He freaked when he saw the huge, towering spirit with jewelry standing inside his room, her head outside. The roof of Sakura's house was gone, thankfully. 

            "Well, I might as well capture Earthy now." Syaoran said. "Watery! Windy!" Watery and Windy combined and overpowered Earthy. Syaoran smiled. "Clow Card, return to your power confined!" Syaoran smiled as Earthy was captured.

            "Good. Now, we have to wait for Cerebus to show up." Yue said, sitting down next to Syaoran. They finished two games of Chinese Chess. Cerebus still hadn't shown up. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. "Yue-san, isn't the final judgment maker supposed to appear now?"

            "Clow! Where is Cerebus?" Yue ranted. Then, he noticed something. "Oh! Lune, you forgot to write your name on the card. And the roof is still gone!" Syaoran looked up and saw the sky. "Great! How do I repair this?"

            "Well, Wish should wear off now that Earthy is here." Yue said. "Okay, Wish, you can come back now!" Syaoran said. The wish card smiled and turned back into a moon card. Syaoran smiled, relieved. Then, he picked up his staff. " Let's go somewhere else. I don't think Sakura would appreciate it if we destroyed her house."

            "Okay." Yue said. "Fly!" Syaoran shouted, activating his card. They ended up at the moon shrine, for some reason or the other. Yue argued that it was deserted. Syaoran complained that it was spooky. 

            Syaoran picked up his pen as a silver moon shimmered onto the card. Then, he and Yue sat down and played two games of Go Fish. When they looked up again, Cerebus _still_ wasn't there.

            "What now?" Syaoran moaned. 

"Hey, it's the full moon tonight." Yue said, looking up. Syaoran stiffened. "What?"

            Syaoran closed his eyes as he felt the change begin. * Not now! Not in front of Yue! _Clow! Please! I beg you! _ * However, his pleas were to no avail. Yue stared in horror as Syaoran fell to his knees. His robes shimmered and suddenly there was _fur_. Syaoran's body stretched and twisted as a tail and claws grew out, and when the change was finally over, Yue found himself staring at a silver _wolf_.

            "Lune?!" Yue asked, shocked beyond belief. "How?"

            It was a curse. Syaoran said, telepathically. Clow punished me this way for falling in love with you. It was either to survive changing into this _creature_ once a month, during the full moon, or death. I chose to change. 

            "But how? During the rest of the year, I never saw this happen!" Yue said.

            We were never out card capturing during the full moon. Syaoran reminded him. As for the rest… Watch. 

            Syaoran stood up, and Yue caught a glimpse of a blue collar around his neck that blended in with his fur. 

            Sleep! Syaoran shouted telepathically. Yue watched in amazement as the blue fairy appeared. It had come out of the crystal set in the center of the collar. It hovered above Yue; ready to sprinkle it's sleep-inducing powder.

            Come back. Syaoran said. The card glimmered and went in. Syaoran looked at Yue sadly. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Yue. 

            Yue was still in a state of shock. However, he went over and put his arms around Syaoran. "Oh Lune…"

            "When I escaped from the Clow book, I had no idea this would ever happen." Yue confessed. "I was surprised when you told me you loved me."

            I still feel the same way. Syaoran said. He looked up at Yue. And what about you? 

            Yue flinched. "I… tried not to care about you, so I was cold and aloof, even after I found out you were the card captor. But you still loved me, and I didn't know what to do."

            I understand. Syaoran said. It must be very hard for you. 

            Yue was at a loss for words. He looked down, feeling completely inadequate.

            Cerebus chose to show up at this time.

            Both Syaoran and Yue looked up and stared at Cerebus, who had just appeared on the roof of the moon shrine. "Yue! Your candidate is a _wolf_?" Cerebus asked, shocked beyond belief. * Today is so _not_ my day. *

            "Well, yes." Yue said. "He's only a wolf temporarily."

            "Okay then, I am the cool, cute, and handsome Final Judgment Maker Cerebus! I am here to decide whether the candidate, chosen by the emotionless and annoying Decision Maker Yue, is worthy of becoming our master!"

            Yue frowned when he heard Cerebus' speech. "Somehow, I don't think the Final Judgment maker's speech is supposed to be that way." He stated. Cerebus shrugged.

            "Well, I'll administer the judgment now." Cerebus said. He flew over to where Syaoran was. "Er, what was that speech again?"

            Yue rolled his eyes. "Clow cards created by Clow, the new master you seek is here. The candidate chose by Decision Maker Cerebus, _. I, Final Judgment Maker Yue, will administer the Final Judgment, to test if this candidate is worthy of becoming our new master."

(Authoress' note: This speech was translated from manga 6 by yours truly.)

            "Oh yeah!" Cerebus said. "Clow Cards created by Clow, the new master you seek is here. The candidate chosen by the ever-annoying Decision Maker Yue… wait, I don't know his name! I, the super cool Final Judgment Maker Cerebus, will now administer the Final Judgment, to test if this candidate is worthy of becoming our new master."

            Yue frowned again. * Cerebus… you are going too far. *

            Cerebus immediately dragged flew in front of Syaoran and told Yue to get of the way. Then, he started spitting fireballs.

            Shield. Syaoran said, as Shield materialized against him. He enjoyed Cerebus' look of shock.

            Cerebus raised his eyebrows. "So you _can_ use the Clow Cards." He said.

            Syaoran ducked as another wave of fire hit him, breaking Shield down. He was about to reach for a Moon card when Yue cried out.

            "Stop! If you use those, you'll be disqualified!" Yue said.

            Well then, Thunder! Syaoran shouted. He was unprepared when Thunder suddenly stopped and flew back towards him. AAAHHH! 

            "Lune, Thunder is a Sun-based card!" Yue cried. "Sun-based cards can't affect Cerebus!"

            Cerebus cut in. "You of all people, Yue, should know that you can't interfere during the Final Judgment."

            Syaoran writhed as the electricity raced through his body. Stop! 

            Miraculously, Thunder turned back into a card. Syaoran sighed.

* I wish I could do something. * Yue thought. * But what can I do? *

            Syaoran looked tired. On the other hand, Cerebus seemed fine. 

            "And so it ends." Cerebus said, trying to be melodramatic but failing miserably. A sword of fire formed in front of him, pointing straight at Syaoran.

            Suddenly, all the Clow Cards appeared and surrounded Syaoran. 

            "The Clow Cards are protecting him?" Yue asked, dumbfounded.

            Thank you. Syaoran said, tears in his eyes. Thank you. 

            No problem. A voice said. It sounded female.

            Yeah! Another voice cut in.

            Windy…. And Time? Syaoran asked.

            Just then, Touya appeared! He was holding a golden bell.

            "What are you doing here? If you interfere with my judgment, you will be punished." Cerebus said.

            "Shut up." Touya said. He turned to Syaoran and dropped the bell. "Kaho wanted me to give this bell to the candidate, whoever that is, so here it is." 

* I never thought help would come from Touya, of all people! * Syaoran thought. * But what does it do? * 

            Cerebus waited until Touya was out of the way (Prompted by his false form), before throwing the sword straight at Syaoran. He miscalculated the distance and it hit the bell instead, which started to glow.

            "Bell for the new candidate, your purpose is now fulfilled. Let your power come into my key." It said. Syaoran's eyes nearly popped out. * That sounds like Clow! *

            I guess I repeat it. He said. Bell for the new candidate, your purpose is now fulfilled. Let your power come into my key. 

            The bell glowed, hovering in front of his collar. The next words just popped into his head. Key created by Clow, accept this new Sun power. Show your new form before me. RELEASE! 

            His collar glowed, and wings came out around his body. Syaoran stared at himself. "I'm… human again?" He stared at the staff next. It was now a golden staff, with the winged crescent moon and phases at the top, like before, but there was also a sun beneath the moon, and the stones had disappeared.

            "I won't accept this!" Cerebus cried. 

            "Firey!" Syaoran shouted. Firey came out and charged Cerebus. 

            "Sun-based cards can't hurt me!" Cerebus said, but he was shocked when Firey surrounded him and deposited him in front of Syaoran.

            "Cerebus." Syaoran said. "I know you probably don't remember who I am, or what happened, but I don't want to be your master. I want you to be my friend, just like Yue is my friend." He said.

            Cerebus sighed. "All right, I accept Lune as the new master of the Clow Cards."

            "Thank you." Syaoran said, smiling. He barely had time to retract his staff into key form when he fainted.

            He landed on top of Touya, who yelped.

            Yue sighed, flew down, and picked Syaoran up. * SIGH* 

            "That brat is heavy!" Touya shrieked. 

            Cerebus flew down. "It'll be easier if I keep my false form." He reverted back into Charles, and Touya caught him.

            Cerebus and Touya went home. Yue waited for Syaoran to wake up.

            A while later, Syaoran opened his eyes. "Yue-san, did I pass?"

            "Yes." Yue said. 

            "I'm so happy." Syaoran said. He smiled at Yue. Then, he kissed him.

            This time, Yue didn't think. He just kissed Syaoran back.

            When they got back to Sakura's house later, Syaoran went to sleep. Yue flew outside to find Cerebus.

            "So you're _just friends_?" Cerebus asked. "Somehow, I don't believe you."

            Yue smacked Cerebus with a wing, causing him to tumble off the roof of the shrine.

            "Ow! Yue, you're so mean!" Cerebus shouted. He got his revenge by pulling Yue's hair.

            "CEREBUS!" Yue shouted. He reverted into angry Yue.

            "Uh oh." Cerebus said. He took off.

            They flew into the night, both shrieking.

            And Clow, who had watched over it all, smiled.

THE END!

            REVIEW! THIS IS THE RESULT OF EIGHT MONTHS OF WORK! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL ANY MOON CARDS FROM ME! REVIEW PLEASE!

Please review.

Moon Cards 

1. Attack- A girl dressed in forest green with hair in a single braid. She is wearing 

gold punching gloves and is in a fighting stance.

2. Defense- A boy dressed in ruby red with spiky hair. He is wearing armor and is holding a black shield to protect himself.

3. Noise- a whirling vortex of sound. It is white and purple swirls. 

4. Music- a girl dressed in a pearl-colored pantsuit juggling a bass clef sign, a treble clef sign, two thirty-second notes, an allegro, and a whole note.

5. Detect- a girl with purple eyes and hair. She is wearing a purple outfit and is carrying a bag with question marks on it.

6. Remove- a picture of space and a black hole. Light is being sucked into the black 

hole.

7. Hypnotize-This card is used to hypnotize people for long periods of time, but it requires more energy than most cards. There is a picture of a black cobra with 

yellow eyes.

8. Disrupt- a wavy orange/green/yellow human shape. There is a background of 

squiggly lines.

9. Alter- a pale green lion. There is a yellow background. You can see waves 

radiating off the lion.

10. Transform- a tiny blue blob. The blob takes up all the space on the card.

11. Switch- A silvery-blue fairy, it carries a wand with a star on top and is sprinkling 

blue powder.

12. Agility- Also a relative of Dash. The picture shows a purple dash-like creature 

with a split tail. (Think Espeon/Eifi from pokemon.)

13. Swift- A relative of Dash, makes you really fast. A picture of a creature like dash 

only its black with silver rings around its legs and tail. (Think Umbreon/Blacky from 

pokemon.)

14. Lightning- A golden leopard. It is surrounded by electricity.

15.Teleport- this card teleports you places but requires concentration so you can't use 

this card along with another card at the same time.

16. Paralyze- an emerald green fairy that sprinkles dust to paralyze people. A relative of Sleep.

17. Recover- a blank card with silver light coming out.

18. Awakening- a silver semi-human spirit. It sends out white waves of light to wake 

people up.

19. Knowledge- an open door with light streaming out of it. It makes people smarter.

20. Glide-This card will flatten your wings out like an airplane so you can glide. It reduces the strain on wings and can be used in place of fly. It looks like a silver bird 

with flat wings.

21. Invisibility- Invisibility- This card creates a shroud of invisibility around you. Not even people with magic can see through this. This card has a faint shape on it, hardly 

visible.

22. Wish- a black and white genie. It grants wishes.

23.Copycat- a girl dressed in a yellow and red striped bodysuit with a tail and cat 

ears. She is looking into a mirror.

24. Double- a girl dressed in a blue and purple striped genie costume. She has her 

hands against the card so it looks like she's looking at you through a pane of glass.

25. Forget- this card makes you forget whatever happened in the last 5-10 

minutes but can be used to wipe longer periods of time if you put more effort into 

it. It shows a boy dressed in pink juggling erasers.

26. Reflect- a defense card, the picture shows two sides of a mirror, one has a 

light beam coming at it and the other side shows a dark beam being reflected off it. 

27. Tempest- a weather card, all you see is a dark cloud with lightning bolts coming out 

of it and the faint shape of a girl wearing a genie outfit inside. 

28. Healer- looks like Chansey from pokemon.

29. Nightmare- a black spirit that looks sort of like, Haunter from pokemon. The opposite of the Clow Card Dream.

            PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU!


End file.
